A Sixth Year at Hogwarts
by SomberBallad
Summary: Summary: This AU story is about the trio's 6th year at Hogwarts written pre-HBP . With a little romance, a little Voldemort, old friends, new faces and the best DADA teacher since Lupin. A lot of changes and trouble ahead for Harry in his 6th year.
1. Summer Holidays

_Disclaimer: For all of you guys who have read the 5th book….all of my story is based of the 5th book _except_ the fact that Sirius died…I really enjoy penning that character too much to kill him off for my story…so Sirius never died…they still fought at the Ministry and everything…except Sirius never died….Dumbledore told Harry everything…except Harry didn't have quite the fit…because chants Sirius never died….if you have any questions still about it…I will address it in my story hopefully or leave a comment about it, and I'll address it in an author note. And thanks for stopping in! Hope you enjoy!_

_Give long speech of legal jargon I don't own Harry Potter or any other Characters I write about so don't sue me or anything it's all thanks to J.K. Rowling this story even exists. Alright now to the story._

**Summer Holidays**

Harry Potter was lying on his bed and staring out the window out at the beautiful sun, trees, and grass and longed to be outside. He rarely ever came out of his room; though the Dursleys had quite changed their tone from last summer. They still loathed his existence, and he preferred to stay out of the way if he could help it. So he stayed in his room with Hedwig and the occasional Pigwideon as company. On this particular Saturday afternoon he particularly missed his friends and wondered why Professor Dumbledore would not let him stay at the Weasley's over the summer. He had longed to hear from somebody, as Hedwig was not much of a conversationalist. He had just written Ron a couple days ago and still hadn't got a reply and he didn't want to seem desperate or annoying, so he wrote to Hermione this time. This was a desperate measure in itself, he hardly wrote Hermione during the summer, he never knew what to say, he sounded so unintelligent when he wrote to her, and boring. She seemed to always usually have exciting and interesting summers.

Hermione,

How are you? I've been really bored lately. The Dursleys just kind of ignore me except for Dudley who usually wants to beat me up so I spend most of my day upstairs in my room. Don't worry I got Hedwig as company and I get letters from Sirius all the time. My scar hasn't even hurt that badly at all. I supposed Voldemort is laying low for a while. I just reckon I haven't heard from you in a while.

Harry

He carefully rolled up the parchment attaching it to Hedwig's leg and sending her out the window. Then he threw himself back on the bed and continued to stare out the window, dreaming he was someone else, and somewhere else. It was a long couple of days until Hedwig came back with a response, from Hermione, and another small excuse for an owl came barreling in with a response from Ron as well. Harry tore open Hermione's letter excitedly, reading each word carefully and consciously, drinking it in so he would have something sustain him for the next couple lonely days.

Dear Harry,

I'm doing wonderful, thank you for thinking of me. I'm so sorry the Dursleys ignore you, but I'm glad to hear you have been writing to Sirius, how is he? Has your scar been hurting at all, I know you said that it didn't hurt that bad but Harry please be careful, even a little pain probably means Voldemort is thinking of you. Well I just recently picked up our schoolbooks from Diagon Alley: they are absolutely fascinating. I can't believe we will be taking N.E.W.T. classes this year! I better do some extra studying, you and Ron as well. Please write back about your scar. Though I do imagine I might be seeing you soon.

Love,

Hermione

Harry laughed at Hermione's letter. He knew perfectly well that she knew that he and Ron wouldn't study for anything until the last second. He shuddered at the thought of late nights of potions cramming. At least he'd be at school though. He now turned to Pigwideon who was happily zooming around the room like a wild owl. Harry had to chase him around the room and catch him to get hold of Ron's letter. Hedwig was staring at Pigwideon with ultimate dislike. He started reading Ron's letter, too excited by now, to try reading it slowly.

Harry,

How are you? Probably not so good with the muggles, but good news, Dumbledore said that you can come stay with us the rest of the summer. We'll come pick you up by an umm…. a muggle…faxi…. or taxi, I'm not sure but It's a normal muggle way of traveling so we don't scare your muggles this time. We'll be here to pick you up at 2:30 on Wednesday afternoon, then we are going to pick up Hermione. I reckon I'll see you then.

Ron

P.S. We are feeding Pigwideon some new food that makes him more Hyper then Normal (Who Knew it was possible?). So feel free to throw him out the window, I know I would.

Harry looked at the owl that was now pecking on Harry's door. Harry looked at the letter again and took Ron's advice and threw him out the window. He laughed as the poor bird fell and almost hit the ground but managed to pull himself up and flew away. Harry couldn't wait to see his friends again, and at once started packing excitedly. Though he was excited to see his friends he was more excited to see Sirius, he knew how much his godfather hated being alone in the forsaken house of Black. He was in such a good mood that afternoon that he ventured a stroll out of the house, to torment Dudley's gang a bit, nothing could break his mood right now. He was walking on air.

Hermione woke up suddenly from sleep and looked at her alarm clock it was eight in the morning she loved being able to get up later than her usual five in the morning at school. Though everyone thought she enjoyed getting up at the crack of dawn to study, she was by no means a morning person. She stared out her window and jumped surprised to see a little brown fluff ball staring back at her then she realized it was Pigwideon, blinking back at her. She smiled as she opened the letter, pretty much knowing what it was about. She had figured this letter would be coming for a while now.

Dear Hermione,

Since there is only two weeks until school begins, Mum said I could invite you and Harry to our home. We'll be picking you and Harry up around 3:00 on Wednesday afternoon. Send an answer if you can come or not.

Ron

Hermione was delighted; things around a muggle house could be so boring sometimes. Even though they were going to the Order Headquarters and not really Ron's home, she was thrilled to get to see some magic, not to mention the excitement that ran buzzing in the headquarters. They still had to be careful when writing letters even though Voldemort seemed to have subsided for a while. She ran upstairs to ask her parents if she could go. They hesitated but gave in to her persistence, her promises to be safe. She ran to her room and quickly packed all her things, even if it was two days before Wednesday. On Wednesday afternoon, Hermione was sitting on the front steps of her house waiting impatiently. A taxicab pulled up in front of her house, with Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley piling out of it. Harry ran up to Hermione and she hugged him in greeting.

"Harry, Ron, it's wonderful to see you both," she said beaming at the both of them. "Why aren't you at work Mr. Weasley?" she asked Ron's dad politely.

"I have the day off today, and besides, how could I give up a change to ride in actual Muggle transportation. It's fascinating…completely amazing they are…" he responded carrying her bags back to the taxi.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" she called back at the front door, "I'll send you owls!" she yelled as all of them piled into the car, and drove off. After a very talkative and exciting car ride over then arrived at Grimmauld place, with the aid of Dumbledore's special note. Mrs. Weasley rushed to greet them at the door.

"Harry, Hermione, dears, how has your holiday been?" she asked them hugging them both.

"Wonderful, thank you," said Hermione brightly as Harry mumbled something about having a good summer.

"That is lovely, you know where your rooms are, why don't you take your stuff up and then come down and have some cookies and lemonade with us, I'm sure you are exhausted."

"Shall we go up to the room Harry," asked Ron.

"Sure," said Harry, so happy to know he was minutes away from seeing his godfather again…or at least he thought.

Ron enjoyed having his friends over it was so boring during the summer especially when you have to deal with your little sister and five older brothers.

To have Ginny giggling over his shoulder over every letter he got from Hermione. And Fred and George constantly trying new gags on him, luckily for him he never really saw Bill or Charlie because of Order business. It was only four brothers for the first weeks of summer, and then Percy came back to them after begging for forgiveness in a well-written apology written to his mother. Of course Mrs. Weasley was more then happy to have him back and then ended in tears of joy and mushy sentiments. Ron wasn't all that thrilled to have Percy back in the house, but his mother was a lot happier now a days. Ron sometimes despised having such a huge family; he thought Hermione was really lucky really. But now his friends were there and he didn't have to endure his family alone. The real holiday had finally started.


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Defense Against The Dark Arts 

In the meantime, far away, in a house right in the middle of the nowhere, two of the Maurders were deep in discussion about recent events of early last summer, and recent intelligence of the Order.

"Sirius, you know we can't just walk up to Voldemort, wands up and kill him, it's going to take a whole lot of planning to do," said Remus calmly.

"I know, but I swear if he harms Harry, he will pay, I promise you that," Sirius snarled.

"No harm will come to Harry, Padfoot, you know how Albus protects him during the summer. Besides he is safe at headquarters now, and no one will find him there." said Lupin.

"Moony, Voldemort is the darkest, most powerful wizard of our time, he could probably get past anything we have protecting Harry," said Sirius getting up from his seat.

"Look, you have to believe that Dumbledore has this in hand. And besides the prophecy doesn't exactly mean that Harry will die, it could be Voldemort as well," replied Remus still as calm as before.

"Remus! He is only 16 years old, are you kidding me? He is no match for Voldemort at full strength. It's not fair, he's just a kid!" yelled Sirius trailing off to a soft whisper of defeat, "the only way he is going to be safe is if Voldemort is gone!"

"It's not going to do any good yelling at me, you know that there is nothing we can do, the prophesy has been made…Harry…Harry can do this, he is an extraordinary wizard," said Lupin trying to be consoling.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry Moony, but I hate not being able to do anything," said Sirius as he sat back down.

"He'll be fine, and even _if_ something were to happen, he faced him before and have been quite successful. Besides Dumbledore knows what he's doing, I'm sure Harry is perfectly safe," Lupin said with more confidence then he felt.

Sirius didn't say anything but instead got up and left the room. The truth of the matter was, Remus Lupin was probably more worried then Sirius. He knew trouble was coming he could feel it. He sat for a couple minutes but then quickly got up and made some tea, although he doubted it would help. As he was making he tea he could hear Sirius, kicking the wardrobe, which had become his new habit whenever he became upset or worried. Neither Lupin nor Sirius had slept in nights, they were supposed to be hiding out in the area where Voldemort was last seen, though the intelligence was hardly reliable. They were really just sitting around a shack worrying about what was going on with the Order. Dumbledore still hadn't come and they were both on edge. Just then a knock came at the door. Lupin jumped, no one knew, where they were except for Dumbledore, the secret keeper of the small house. Sirius walked into the room, glaring at the door coldly.

"Who is it," Lupin asked.

"I knew who it was before he knocked, "replied Sirius coldly, "you can smell him a mile away."

"You mean it's..." but Lupin was cut off when Sirius opened the door.

"Good Evening Severus," he said with a cold smile.

"I've had better Black," replied Severus curtly.

"As have I, now what are you doing here?" said Sirius without moving from the entrance of the door.

"I have been sent by Dumbledore, to give you some very important news," said Snape in a dull voice.

" I'm sure that's not all you came for," growled Sirius.

"I beg you pardon Black, are you doubting my authority," said Severus with a daring glint in his eye.

" As a matter of fact…." Sirius started.

But Lupin who had been standing behind Sirius cut him off, "Now you two better put your differences aside or we'll never accomplish anything,". Sirius and Snape looked at Lupin, then back at each other.

"Now Sirius move aside and let Severus in," said Lupin calmly. Sirius stepped back no more than a couple of inches and let Snape in, but they never took their eyes off each other.

"Now sit," commanded Lupin. They sat as far away from each other as possible.

"Now Severus, what is this news you have," asked Lupin. Sirius snorted, Lupin pretended he didn't hear it; Snape glanced over but quickly began talking.

"Dumbledore sent me to tell you that obviously in light of recent events Hogwarts will be on higher protection than usual," He paused, "and Albus insists we need all the help we can get," he said this even though it looked like he didn't believe it. " Oh, and in case you two didn't know, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter has gone to Headquarters for the remainder of the summer," he finished quite sulkily.

"What is Albus suggesting?" asked Remus

"Professor Dumbledore would like you to come back and teach the Defense against the Dark Arts class again," replied Severus looking like he was going to murder him.

"Dumbledore knows the reason I quit in the first place…" started Remus.

"Moony, that was under special circumstances," said Sirius glaring at Snape, "besides I am more than certain that Albus wouldn't have asked you unless he desperately needed you."

"You know Sirius, you should try talking to Dumbledore about teaching, perhaps with a proper disguise and some staff involvement, you could actually pull off being a teacher, you are very well learned the Defense of Dark Arts," said Lupin thoughtfully. Snape went even paler then though possible.

"How very thoughtful," said Severus very sarcastically, "Dumbledore expects you two, there tomorrow morning. Yes, and I suppose you need your beauty sleep, Black although I doubt it will help, so I suppose I will unfortunately see you tomorrow," he finished with a rye smile.

"Good evening Severus," smiled Lupin as he held Sirius back from throwing a punch."

The Hogwarts grounds looked gloomy as Sirius and Remus apparated just outside of them. The trees all drooped under the rain and the giant squid was nowhere to be seen. The black rain clouds loomed over the grounds like a blanket. Sirius and Remus ran onto the grounds and in the castle and before Remus could perform the drying spell on them, they were dry.

"Dumbledore never misses a trick," laughed Sirius as they walked towards the gargoyle that opened as they reached it. Snape was already in the room and he and Sirius glared at each other. Dumbledore smiled at his new visitors.

"I hear we are having difficulties in choosing a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher gentlemen," said Dumbledore as Lupin flushed.

"Well, I just though it would be the best for students and parents, if I didn't return to my former teaching position," said Lupin slowly and a bit ashamedly.

"Well then, if you really feel that way," said Dumbledore with much seriousness. "Sirius how do you feel about becoming a teacher?" he asked. Snape's mouth fell open in no attempt to hide his feelings on the matter. His black eyes turned cold and concentrated.

"Black a teacher?" exclaimed Snape in a higher pitched voice.

"Albus, you aren't serious, me a teacher? But I thought…" said Sirius drifting off with total disbelief and a sideways look at Snape.

"You escaped from Azkaban and from the Ministry of Magic for 1 year or so now, teaching shouldn't be a big deal Sirius" said Lupin.

"I think you are fully qualified for the job, it was your best subject in school, and I need a new teacher. Not to mention I think it will be best to have more members of the Order here to watch Mr. Potter. If of course you are willing to take it," said Dumbledore rationally and equally ignoring Snape's cold remark.

"Yes, of course but…" he trailed of again in complete surprise allowing Dumbledore to cut in with instructions.

"Right then, Mr. Black, of course you still can't be seen so you will be wearing a disguise," Sirius looked at him skeptically but kept quiet. "Now only certain members of the staff will know it's you, so you have to maintain your character. I will not make you appear to be someone else, you will be yourself but you have to come up with a new look, name, and character so you don't give yourself away and I trust you. I trust that you don't want to find yourself back in Azkaban," finished Dumbledore sternly as Sirius breathed a sigh.

"No problem," said Sirius calmly.

"Now Severus, any problems with your...job?" he asked questioningly at a very taken aback Snape.

"No," said Snape not wishing to talk about he subject any further.

"Great now that it's all settled, I suggest you three start getting to work," smiled Dumbledore. As they started to leave he started again, "Wait, Sirius, Remus, you gentlemen may return to Headquarters the alarm sounded in your area turns out to be inaccurate." Sirius beamed as he left, he was going to see Harry again.


	3. OWLs and Diagon Alley

Since Harry arrived at the Weasley's his life had gotten considerably better, within just a few hours instead of being in his room all day, he was able to hang out with Ron and Hermione and be around wizards and the Order. It was a breath of fresh air for him just to walk into the house. He was very disappointed though to hear from Mrs. Weasley that Sirius and Lupin were out on a mission for the Order. He had been looking forward to seeing Sirius practically the whole trip, and Mrs. Weasley didn't even know how long he was going to be gone. Though this darkened Harry's spirits, he was far too happy to be away from muggles to be too depressed. Now that the ministry had been alerted of Voldemort and had Aurors looking for him, he seemed to have disappeared. Even the Order, who continued to remain separate and secret from the Ministry had no idea where he had gone. Though this should have put them on edge not knowing where he was, everyone seemed to be thankful he had disappeared from their lives for a while, and things seemed less tense. Harry's thoughts dwelled on Voldemort and Sirius as he played exploding snap with Ron at the dining room table. Hermione sat next to him reading the book; she had gotten him for his birthday. Harry did find it a bit odd that it was a quidditch book, but then again Hermione was willing to read anything. They sat in silence until Ron broke the silence cursing as the cards exploded in front of him.

"Whom do you think we'll have as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" he asked picking up the mess of cards.

"I doubt anyone will want it really," said Harry helping Ron clean up the cards, falling out of his thoughts.

"I imagine Dumbledore is having a hard time finding a replacement," said Hermione looking up from her book.

"I hope we don't get stuck with someone like Umbridge," said Ron going a bit pale.

"It's going to take someone like her to even take the position," said Harry gloomily.

"Absolutely no one is worse then Umbridge it was Voldemort himself," said Hermione coldly. Ron didn't even have time to yelp at Hermione's suggestion at Voldemort because at that moment, Ron's mom came in tell them to get ready to go out.

"Where are we going, mum?" he asked, as she was about to leave the room. She didn't say anything but tossed three letters their way and smiled. Hermione grabbed at hers like a wild cat, ripping it open frantically. Harry and Ron didn't touch theirs but watched Hermione frantically read its contents.

"Oh no," she gasped looking as if she were going to cry. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"It's these O.W.L. scores," she said handing her paper to Harry, her voice shaking. Harry took the paper, scanning down the list of classes; it wasn't hard to understand what was wrong. He looked up at Hermione and laughed smiling. Ron read over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Hermione, these are great scores, I'm sure they are much better then mine," said Harry.

"Harry, did you even look at Astronomy?" she asked whimpering now.

"Yes, and there is a perfectly good explanation for that. We were all stunned about what happened to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. We didn't have time to finish and I'm sure that was all. Besides Hermione, Acceptable is not a bad grade or anything. And you may never need Astronomy for what you want to do anyway. And you have Outstanding's in everything else, no one could over look that," Harry said soothingly, who had stopped laughing long enough to tell her this.

Hermione sniffed at sighed, "Maybe you're right." Though she didn't look convinced of that. Ron was busy pouring over his own scores.

"How'd you do mate?" Harry asked him.

"Not exceedingly bad, I scraped mostly Acceptable's, except in Divination, but we knew I was going to fail that anyways. And I got Exceeds Expectation in Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, and even an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, thanks to you Harry," he said looking mildly impressed.

"What about you Harry," asked Hermione, composing herself.

"Well," Harry opened his letter and scanned the list, grinning. Before he could tell them, Hermione snatched it out of his hand.

"Harry these are wonderful," she said beaming at him.

"Unlike yours…" he replied sarcastically. She blushed.

"Is someone going to tell me what he got," said Ron angrily.

"An Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Exceeds Expectations in everything except Astronomy and Divination, where he got two Acceptables," said Hermione pointedly.

"Are you three ready to go yet," asked Ginny poking her head into the dining room. The three of them got up, grabbed their lists, and followed her out to the car. And soon they were on their way to Diagon Alley, all three of them pretty impressed with their O.W.L. scores.

Mrs. Weasley dropped them off at the entrance, and told them she would be back in a couple hours to pick them up, because she had chores at the house to do. She handed Ron and Ginny a bag of coins each. Hermione opened the brick wall for them and soon it revealed the dazzling sight of Diagon Alley. It was bustling with Hogwarts students getting school supplies. Harry was widely greeted as they walked along the streets and shops. Apparently Harry wasn't the crazy kid everyone though he was last year. Their first stop was the bookstore, where Harry and Hermione needed many books for their N.E.W.T level classes. Much to Ron's disgust, Harry's surprise, and the girl's delight dress robes were once again the list for supplies needed.

"We aren't having another ball again are we?" he moaned as they were being fitted for their robes.

"I imagine we must be," replied Harry who felt indifferent about the whole thing. After they got now robes they restocked on potion supplies, Harry and Ron gawked at the latest broom; the _Sunfury 3000._Hermione got some new quills and some food for Crookshanks. And after everyone was done getting new supplies they decided to have lunch. Ginny ran off with Dean, and Ron turned red and gritted his teeth as they made their way to a new restaurant in the Alley called _Magical Meals_. Ron was quite excited to pay for lunch, he explained to them that his dad had been working overtime at the Ministry since You-Know-Who's return and that he was getting paid loads of galleons for working overtime. After ordering, they chatted animatedly about the upcoming school year, without Umbridge, and about D.A. The three of them were really keen on keeping it going, even without Umbridge; it would still be helpful if second war came closer to home. Just as they got their sandwiches and were beginning to eat, Ron choked on his sandwich, staring out the window. Hermione and Harry whirled around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking onto Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley. Harry glared darkly at them as Malfoy and his henchmen filed into the restaurant. Unfortunately Malfoy spotted them eating by the window and he smirked coldly striding over to them. He seemed to have gotten much taller over the summer, and he enjoyed using that to loom threateningly over them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry coldly, still glaring darkly at them.

"I would have expected you start treating me with a certain respect Potter, after what you did to my father, you owe me. You will pay for that…even if he has escaped Azkaban, you exposed him," spat Draco nastily. Harry grinned nastily, laughing shortly.

"All talk and no show Malfoy, I suppose you'll sneak up on me in the middle of the night, and hex me to death. I am so frightened. Honestly though, if you keep good on this threat like you promise to do on the Quidditch field, then I have nothing to worry about," sneered Harry.

"I'll show you Potter, maybe not here, or now, but your blood will be on my hands," said Malfoy quietly, who now whispered so only Harry could hear, " and you could have gone so far without this weasel and mudblood."

"I'll take you now Malfoy," said Harry landing his fist right into Draco's cold and calculated face and Draco fell to the ground, looking up in horror and amazement.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione standing up grabbing his arm. Now Crabbe and Goyle had started on Harry. Harry put both his fists up, completely forgetting about his wand. His face was wild and angry, his mind racing. _What am I doing? I could get in trouble. We're going to be thrown out. But that nasty filthy vermin…how dare he mess with my friends. He has messed with me one to many times. Someone should hex him straight to Hell. Hex? My wand! _Harry's hand flew to his back pocket but Ron was a step ahead of him. Ron pointed his wand at Crabbe and Goyle and shouted.

"Riddikulus!"

Crabbe and Goyle fell to the ground next to Malfoy who had started to get up. Without another thought or word, he ran out the door onto the street. Ron followed but Hermione stood there in a moral panic. She was fumbling with her purse trying to throw some gold coins on the table. But before she could get out of the restaurant, Malfoy grabbed her wrist, and dragged her outside the store.

"What do you have to say about them?" he asked her between his teeth and pointing at Harry and Ron, standing wide-eyed looking at the both of them. Draco's wand was on Hermione's chest, and she held her breath, closing her eyes. She shook but didn't say anything and opened her eyes, looking pleadingly at Harry and Ron. Then Harry snapped back to his senses, and aimed his wand at Malfoy's chest.

"If you don't let her go, I will curse you into next week," snarled Harry, his eyes threatening almost daring Malfoy to try something.

"Do you fancy this mudblood Potter? So you can sink lower, so much lower," sneered Malfoy, taking Hermione's face, with the hand not around her wrist. He turned her head to meet his, and looked at her with utmost disgust. Harry aimed to cast his curse when Hermione shrieked.

"Harry, stop! You will be expelled if you hex him, don't do anything stupid!"

Harry stopped and looked at her a minute, her eyes were growing misty and she looked pleading. He turned to Ron who still seemed to be dumbfounded, stared blankly back at him. Harry knew she was right, and Ron had already gotten himself in trouble for using magic earlier. But wouldn't it be worth it just to torture him now and drop out of school. _No don't be stupid you can't be expelled. What am I going to do? I can't even use magic. _Then it dawned on him, and without thinking another second he lunged at Malfoy, knocking him to the ground, Hermione fell next to him, but he let go of her wrist. She struggled up, off the ground, still shaking, and watched helplessly as Crabbe peeled Harry off Malfoy and Goyle started to punch him, over and over. Harry tried to fight back, flailing his arms, aiming randomly around at anything he could hit. But he couldn't fight someone almost he size of Dudley and before he blacked out he heard a familiar voice. Then Harry remained limp, with contusions and blood pouring down his face.


	4. End of Summer

**End of the Summer**

When Harry came to, he wasn't on the hard, cold, cement ground of Diagon Alley, on contrary he was laying on something soft and he was warm. He groaned, he was in so much pain, he felt as if he had beaten with a hundred bludgers. There was a small, whispering female voice coming from his left. Without opening his eyes, he groaned again turning over, and then his eyes fluttered open. There sat Hermione, staring back at him, she was sitting in chair next to the bed he was on, leaning close to the bed looking anxious. And behind her was a weary faced wizard in tattered robes leaning against a wardrobe, peering over her shoulder at Harry as well. Harry soon realized he was back at headquarters, in his room. And then a familiar voice from the end of his bed bellowed at him.

"Harry!" Harry whirled his head around to see his godfather sitting perched on the end of the bed.

"Sirius," exclaimed Harry excitedly, "you weren't supposed to be back yet."

"We came back early," he said grinning and motioning to Lupin, " I was hoping to surprise you, not have you scare the hell out of me."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," said Harry shrugging it off, "just Malfoy."

"I'm afraid Ron is going to disagree with you mate," said Fred sitting in the corner, by the hole in the floor. He and George were wearing some of their extendable ears, obviously listening in to the conversation in the kitchen.

"Ron!" said Harry going horribly pale, "is he in much trouble?"

"Well, we'll just say that Mum will only be happy when he's finally grown up…and…" George paused listening intentionally, then spoke again mocking his mother's voice, "if he ever expects to make anything of himself, he will not go around acting irrationally, like Fred and George. Why can't you be more like Charlie or Percy?"

"Well, I've heard enough," said Fred yanking out his device, speaking proudly, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye" though it's good to know we've made such an influence on our younger brother."

"Stupid Percy…git…not a few months ago…" muttered George angrily as they left the room, off to something else.

"Seriously though Harry, you could have gotten seriously hurt, or expelled," said Hermione still looking anxiously at him.

"She's right Harry," said Lupin looking seriously at him, "you can't keep getting into tangles with those boys. They are all part of Voldemort's league, you are asking for trouble fighting them."

"Nothing I can't handle," said Harry defensively.

"We're not saying that," said Sirius putting his hands in the air innocently, "just be careful, and not so rash, you could have gotten hurt."

"It wasn't myself I was worried about, he had Hermione," blurted Harry, blushing slightly. Lupin and Hermione looked pointedly at Hermione who blushed a deep crimson.

"Left that part out," said Sirius looking at her pointedly.

"I think I heard Mrs. Weasley calling me," she said distractedly pointing to the door and walking quickly out of the room.

Now it was just Harry, Lupin and Sirius. Sirius looked back at Harry who now turned to sit on the edge of the bed, also ready to bolt. He knew what was coming next.

"Not so fast…" said Sirius getting up and leaning on the door, "Care to explain what really happened?"

"Not really," mumbled Harry, but after a look from Sirius, he quickly recovered, and told them the whole thing from start to finish.

"Like I said it wasn't a big deal, if Malfoy didn't have body guards the size of Dudley, I would have been fine," said Harry nonchalantly.

"Harry just…" started Sirius.

"Be careful, I know, why are you being so weird about this, it is something you would have done at your age," said Harry questioningly.

"I wasn't the savior of the wizarding world either," retorted Sirius, "or the only godson of a stubborn hardhead." Harry grinned and shook his head; really he would do anything for Sirius. He would even try not to kill Malfoy, try being the key word.

"If it makes you feel any better Harry, Mr. Malfoy, had quite shiner on his eye when I arrived. For being a half-starved scarecrow, you are stronger then you look," said Lupin smiling and winking as Harry proceeded to the door. But Sirius remained unwavering in front of it.

"One more thing Harry," said Sirius, closing his hand over the doorknob, "do you fancy that girl?" Harry did not need a definition of "that girl" to know who Sirius was talking about. He looked back between Sirius and Lupin, Remus looking half-curious as well. There was no getting out of this one.

"She is my friend guys, come one, honestly," said Harry as Sirius roared with laughter opening the door for him. Lupin grinned knowingly as if he knew something Harry didn't.

"Not a very good lie Harry," said Sirius as they left the room, Harry just shook his head as his father's best friends, but flushed a little as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

As it turned out, Ron's mother was furious about receiving a letter from the ministry about him using magic during the holiday. This put Ron in a terrible mood for the rest of the day, luckily Hermione wasn't mad at either Ron or Harry about what happened. After last year, her attitude had changed about being right, and now she was working to be a little more righteous. Though everyone was a bit on edge about the afternoon's events, things changed that evening. That night, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley had planned a dinner party for the Order. There were quite a large number of people, so they had to take down some walls by magic, so that everyone could fit in the kitchen. As well as enlarging the table to make sure everyone had a seat. The "kids" as Mrs. Weasley had put it, had to remain upstairs until dinner was ready. Ron was still on edge with is mother, and couldn't help but have the last word.

"Are we to sit at the children's table too mum?" he asked her kindly in a mocking tone. She scowled at him and turned on her heel back into the kitchen.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat upstairs in Harry and Ron's room. Ginny who had missed out on the afternoon's fight, was very eager to hear about it. And while Ron's mother wouldn't allow him to tell her, she begged the three of them to tell her anyway.

"Come on, how can you not tell me," she begged them earnestly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. Neither of them felt like relating the story again, especially not the full version of what happened. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled coyly.

"Hermione, why don't you tell her what happened," he said giving her a wink. Hermione frowned and then understood what Harry meant and grinned.

"I suppose," she said sighing. "Well you see what happened, was the three of us were eating lunch in _Magical Meals_ after you left and then Malfoy and his coons came over and started tormenting Harry. And Harry very well couldn't keep his temper, but he knew he couldn't have cursed them or he would have been expelled, and Ron had to jump in and play hero for Harry, and cursed them. Then we tried to leave, before either of them got into much trouble, but we couldn't get out fast enough, and Crabbe and Goyle got a hold of Harry and you see. Luckily Professor Lupin came soon after he passed out." She said motioning to Harry's face. Ron gave a funny look, as if he were about to object but Harry nudged him in the stomach.

"Oh," said Ginny not looking quite so convinced. Luckily she didn't have time to formulate a doubt, because Harry smoothly changed the subject to quidditch. Not ten minutes later, Fred and George apparated in, and announced loudly that they were expected for supper. They all shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen. The whole table was filled with people, some of them Harry knew, half of them he had no idea. A few of his professors were there, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and even Professor Snape, who looked as annoyed as ever. Sirius was in the entrance of the kitchen, showing them all their seats.

"Hermione, you're right here," he said pointing to a seat on the end next to Lupin, "and Harry you're next to Hermione." Sirius nudged Harry and gave him a wink. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Honesty Sirius," he said exasperatedly.

"Don't mention it, any time Harry," he replied winking again. Harry shook his head and sat down to Hermione's left. Sirius sat next to him. Ginny and Ron sat across the table from himself and Hermione. Soon everyone was settled in their seats around the now circular table. It had a very King Arthur feel to it, Harry thought. But it was defiantly a group, an order, as it were. Harry couldn't remember a night he had so much fun in a long time. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Professor Snape, who was deep in discussion with a wizard Harry didn't know. He smiled once or twice, which was much different then the cold smile he usually gave Harry. Sirius told stories about the maurders and some of the crazy things they did. Lupin would add odd and ends to the story when he felt Sirius would over exaggerate the story, which was more often then not. Though Sirius's stories were so much better then what really happened probably, Harry thought. Hermione and Ginny giggled across the table about her and Dean's budding summer romance. While Ron, Fred and George whispered quietly across the table, no doubt about something they didn't want Mrs. Weasley to hear. But she was to busy talking with some other witches about cooking tips. And Harry thought she actually might have been a bit too tipsy to care about whatever Fred and George were up to.

When the party finally broke up about three in the morning. Harry strode upstairs with Ron to the room, and flopped on his bed contently. Exhausted but exhilarated, he dreaded going to back to school in another week. Even though Harry was so happy, he could tell Ron was not. Ron had also lain on his own bed and snapped out the lights, but he hadn't said anything since they came upstairs.

"What's up Ron, long day?" asked Harry as he adjusted on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" he asked apprehensively also staring at the ceiling with a concentration.

"Sure, what?" said Harry coolly, not expecting anything radically alarming.

"Do you like Hermione, as more then just a friend?" asked Ron looking over at Harry, so as to see his reaction. Though Ron couldn't see it in the little light of the moon, Harry's eyes widened. Harry was hardly expecting to be harassed by his friend about this too.

"No, that would be weird, why do you? Where did you hear that? I'm going to kill Sirius," said Harry angrily still staring at the ceiling.

"No, of course I don't…that would be weird, I was just asking, Sirius didn't say anything," said Ron hurriedly, "I just thought, we never talked about that, just as long as we agree." Ron and Harry fell silent for a minute, then Ron spoke again. "You would tell though, wouldn't you?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course, but I don't" said Harry turning his back to Ron now. "Night Ron," he said falling into a deep sleep.

"G'night Harry" said Ron who started dozing as well.

The last week of summer, went by fast, luckily, Sirius didn't have any missions during most of the week. Harry supposed Dumbledore didn't want him out and about too much. So Harry Sirius, Ron, and Hermione hung around Grimmauld Place, playing cards, and wizards chess. Hermione usually read, but sometimes got in on the quidditch conversations they had, which really confused Ron and Harry. She had been acting really odd during the summer, though they didn't have enough time to figure it out. The morning before they had to leave to Hogwarts, Sirius announced that he and Lupin were leaving again.

"Sorry, Harry, another mission for the Order," he said as he was about to leave, with Lupin who had some black bags in hand. "I don't want to say too much, but I think I'm going to see you a lot sooner then you'll miss me." Harry felt a bit dejected about his leaving, but trusted Sirius's last words to him, knowing that he would never lie about something like that. Besides he and Ron had major cleaning up to do, they would be leaving for school the next morning. Ron and Harry entered their room, and Harry winced. They hadn't cleaned up at all while he had been there. They exchanged glances, and knew there was no avoiding it, set to work, which took them most of the day. And after dinner that night, they had almost everything packed to go. They both crashed early, knowing that the train would be much earlier then when they would like to get up. And morning came quicker then they wanted.


	5. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went with Tonks, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to Platform 9 ¾. Goodbyes were said, somberly and soon they were off past the countryside to Hogwarts. Harry went to sit with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Luna. While Ron and Hermione headed to the front car for their prefect meeting. Ron sighed as he and Hermione sat down in the prefect car. This was not his favorite part of being a prefect; as a matter of fact it was quite annoying actually. He and Hermione were the first prefects there, then everyone started piling in the car, Hufflepuffs next, Ravenclaws, and finally Malfoy and Parkinson filed in last. But they were still without a teacher. Malfoy avoided eye contact with Ron and Hermione. This made Ron grin and swell with a certain sort of pride. But that pleasant feeling did not last long, as soon as Snape swept into the compartment, looking bitter and angry. He glared at all of them meeting each person's eyes; he nodded cordially to Draco and Pansy. Then he started talking.

"I am the prefect supervisor this year," he said coldly, looking them over. "I will not waste your time or mine, telling you that you need to set good examples for your fellow students. You know that, that's why you were chosen, or so it would seem," he continued, resting his eyes on Ron for a minute. "Last year, we had a problem with prefects misusing their power over the students. And if I hear about anything of the sort, while I am in charge, there will be hell to pay." Draco and Pansy grinned coldly around the compartment, knowing they were practically exempt from that statement. "Now," continued Snape loudly, " Weasley, Granger, you have the first car, Draco, Pansy you have the second…" and Ron and Hermione were out of there before they could hear anything else.

"Well this is perfect," muttered Ron grudgingly.

"It won't be too much trouble unless Malfoy catches you doing something wrong. Which you won't be doing," said Hermione simply. Ron sighed and they walked down the train corridors, peering in the compartments. Then after a while Ron smiled and turned to Hermione.

"So, are you going to ask him?" he asked, she looked him over, as if he had just asked her something in Dutch.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said turning away from him and looking at more detail at one of the compartments.

"I think you do," he said almost in a singsong voice, peering in the compartment where she had paused. Everyone in the compartment was either sleeping or reading. He smiled again and laughed, "you can't avoid it forever, one day it will be too much, for even you to handle. Believe me I know." She looked at him again harshly.

"You don't know what you are talking about," she said coolly, then quickly changed the subject, "I think we're done now, let's go back with the others."

"I'm telling you for your own good 'Mione," he said quietly but followed her back to the compartment with everyone else, and he didn't say another word. Ginny was sleeping on Dean's shoulder, Luna was reading the Quibbler, and Harry was staring out the window blandly. Hermione pulled out Harry's quidditch book to read, and Ron talked Harry into playing wizards chess. After another hour, the train started coming to a stop, and everyone groggily stretched and moved off the train, into the crisp night air. Harry, Ron, and Hermione piled into a carriage, Ron saw Harry smile sadly at the front of the carriages.

"Ooh, it's cold tonight," said Hermione crossing her arms across her chest.

"Want my coat Hermione?" asked Ron handing her his jacket he had worn on the train.

"No, I'm okay," she said, looking at him. He grinned and laughed.

"Alright then," he said shaking his head. Harry looked between them, curiously. After another minute, the carriage pulled to a stop by the entrance of the great castle. As they got out of the carriage, Ron looked up, and a snowflake landed on his nose. It was starting to snow.

"We better get inside," he said pulling his robes around him tighter. Hermione and Harry nodded, and they went through the doors into the castle, and slowly but surely made their way into the Great Hall. Ron breathed out, as soon as he walked in, it was so warm, and his robes felt dry. The three of them sat at the back of the table. He scanned the teacher tables, for the new DADA teacher, and sure enough Ron saw the new teacher on the end of the table, but before he could say anything Hermione did.

" There is the new teacher," said Hermione pointing and Harry now turned to look at the DADA teacher. The new teacher appeared pretty young looking but very stern. His hair was combed back, almost like Professor Snape's, with not a hair out of spot. His charcoal black robes were clean pressed and his shoes were polished under the table. He was talking very uneventfully with McGonagall. His face almost looked forced like he was trying to be stern. But the thing that bothered Ron was that there was something familiar about the new professor. He just couldn't put a finger on where he had witnessed him before, but he was almost sure he had seen him before. Professor McGonagall then went back to get the first years from the hallway, and the sorting hat. After the sorting hat sang a new song, the first years were sorted. Usually the sorting was fairly even but their seemed to be more kids sorted into Slytherin, or at least that's what it seemed like to Ron.

Then Dumbledore went through his start of term notices and after that introduced the new teachers. "We have a new addition to Hogwarts and I assume all of you will make him feel very welcome. This year we have Professor Blanchet who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Professor Dumbledore, motioning to the teacher on the end who smiled curtly and nodded. There was a minor applause mostly because he had this look Snape did when he was going to deduct house points. "Now before I think of anything else to say, enjoy your meal." After Dumbledore said this food appeared on the platters around them and they enjoyed their dinner.

"That new teacher looks like someone I used to know," said Harry frowning as he helped himself to gravy on him potatoes.

"I know," said Ron, drinking some pumpkin juice, "I was thinking the same thing myself, I'm just not sure where I know him from." Harry shrugged and they both finished their meals, and slowly around them everyone else did as well. Ron and Hermione ran off ahead to lead the first years to the common room. Harry hung back by himself.

"Come on guys, you'll have a whole year to goggle at the pictures," groaned Ron as the first years walked slowly behind him.

"Ron!" shrieked Hermione, "leave them alone! Some of them have never seen the wizarding world before!"

"Still they have a whole year to get used to it, I know we weren't this slow first year," he then turned back to the first years exasperatedly, "come on, we are almost there." Ron sighed thankfully as he saw the Fat Lady in sight, and a bunch of frustrated students waiting at the entrance for the password.

"The password is Lumos Lenora," said Hermione as they reached the entrance. There were a lot of groans and sarcastic remarks as the herd of Gryffindors piled into the common room. She and Ron had to stand on chairs to be seen over everyone in the common room and announce instructions to the first years. Ron let Hermione do that, she was so much better with kids then he was. After of a few minutes, of the usual first year instructions, the first years all scattered about excitedly to their rooms to unpack and gossip about their new school.

"A man of many words you are Ron," joked Harry nudging Ron as they both slumped onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

Ron sighed and tilted his head back," Honestly Harry, you are lucky you aren't a prefect. Dealing with those little buggers is a hassle, and painfully annoying."

Harry laughed, grinning at Ron, and then Harry yawned, "You know, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Harry! It's only eight o' clock! You can't be serious! You don't even have homework yet!" cried Hermione in surprise.

"Actually 'Mione I think he's right, I'm really tired too, not to mention we have classes tomorrow, I'd rather be refreshed to take on whatever classes I have in the morning," Ron replied stretching and grinning at Hermione almost mischievously.

Hermione gave a deathly glare at Ron and sighed hopelessly at the both of them. "If you must, I guess I'll see you in the morning," sighed Hermione who headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"What was that about, since when has she been an advocate for staying up late?" asked Harry raising his eyebrows watching her disappear from sight.

Ron shrugged, though really knowing more then he let on. "Maybe she just wants some company," he answered doubtingly.

Harry just shook his head, and he and Ron went upstairs, they were the only ones up their dormitory. Everyone else had dispersed around the school and commons room. Harry and Ron changed and climbed into their respectable beds. Harry fell asleep right away, apparently not kidding about being tired. Ron however, lay awake with a smile on his face, thinking of things beyond his control.

Ron awoke reluctantly in the morning to Neville's new alarm clock. It made a loud noise that sounded like a banshee, and wouldn't shut off until you preformed the right spell to turn it off. Unfortunately for everyone, Neville couldn't remember the right spell to shut it off. Soon everyone in the room was throwing jinxes and curses at it, some of them back firing just making the sound worse. Finally Neville located the correct spell (Dozona) and shut it off. By this time everyone was up and on their feet, on the bright side no one was tempted to go back to sleep, but no one was in a very good mood. All five boys pulled on their clothes and grumbled as they went to breakfast. When Harry and Ron arrived in the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting there reading her paper.

"What took you guys so long?" she inquired, glancing up over her paper.

"Neville's alarm clock," said Harry sighing and slumping onto a seat and helping himself to some eggs and toast. Ron just nodded fervently at his side, pouring some orange juice. As most of the table was finishing breakfast, Professor McGonagall was gliding by the tables and handing out schedules. Ron looked at his and disappointment rose within him. His schedule was hardly fancy and lacking in anything officially important. He was taking NEWT level DADA,


	6. Sixth Year Starts

Harry looked darkly at the blank parchment sitting in front of him. He didn't feel like writing his potion essay, he glanced over at Hermione. Hermione was scribbling on the parchment furiously already halfway done with the foot and half of paper they had to write. He sighed and leaned back throwing his quill on his paper. Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled sadly at him.

"You can do it Harry, just this last essay and you won't have any homework this weekend," she consoled.

Harry shook his head, "No way, I can't write another word, my wrist hurts from writing all the transfiguration research down, and the charms homework, and the properties of a frapple plant. I can't do it Hermione, I'll stay up with you if you want, but I'm not starting this essay."

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, returning to her essay. Harry sighed and sunk down further into his chair. He didn't understand how Hermione did it, always working, into the early morning. Taking five N.E.W.T classes was more then enough for Harry, and she was taking seven. And this was just the end of the first week, which had passed by rapidly. He wished he could have Ron in some of his hard classes, taking two classes without him was boring. Granted he got more work done with Hermione, but he felt like all he ever did was homework this week. At least he had a weekend to hang out with Ron; he looked coldly back at the potions parchment. He knew he would have to finish that paper Sunday night. But at this point he didn't really care, that was a lot better then when he started. He glanced down at his watch; it was nearing two in the morning. Everyone in the common room had left hours ago, including Ron.

"Come on Hermione," he yawned," we can finish this later, it's getting really late."

She looked at him and back at her paper, "Just five more minutes Harry, I can finish."

He nodded closing his eyes; he must have drifted off, because five minutes later Hermione was shaking him to wake up. She had finished the essay and it was all rolled up on the table. Harry stretched and she started cleaning up her supplies. Harry gathered his own things and stood up drowsily swaying a bit.

"Night Hermione," he mumbled as he staggered up the stairs into his room. As he opened the door, a small line of light entered the room from the hallway, he quickly closed the door, hoping no one woke up, and no one that was sleeping did. Harry walked across the room to his bed and collapsed on it. He listened to the bed next to his for Ron's snoring but heard nothing.

"Ron?" he whispered.

"Yeah," answered Ron shifting a little.

"Why are you still awake?" asked Harry crawling under the covers.

"Just thinking," mumbled Ron.

"About what?" returned Harry now staring up at the ceiling. But to this he got no reply, and snoring occurred. Though Harry felt like it was very fake. But he didn't have much will to ponder the matter, as all he wanted to think of was sleep and a lot of it.

Bright sunlight flooded the room as Harry opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched, glancing around at the other beds, all of which were empty. Glancing at the sun position in the sky, it wasn't yet noon, but getting close. Harry quickly changed and came down the stairs into the common room. There were only a few students, a couple of first years playing exploding snap, and a tall red headed boy sitting on the couch talking to a very frustrated girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Ron, will you leave me alone already! I shouldn't have said anything at all!" Hermione yelled in an undertone.

"Hermione I'm just thinking about your own good you know, you are just making things harder for yourself…" Ron paused turning around, "hello Harry."

"Would you two get a room or something," muttered Harry rolling his eyes as he walked over to them.

"What was that Harry?" asked Ron looking strangely at him.

"Nothing," Harry replied dolefully, sitting on the couch between them.

"I was about to go get you Harry, McGonagal came in about an hour ago and told us that you and I needed to be in her office at noon," said Ron looking at his watch, "it's about 11:30 now."

"We can go now, I have to stop by the library," said Hermione standing up and brushing her skirt.

"What for? You finished your homework last night," questioned Harry skeptically.

"I have other studying to do," replied Hermione slowly. Ron gave her a funny glance and she smiled back exceptionally at him. Harry shook his head, it seemed like he hardly knew what was going on anymore. First Ron and now Hermione, was he the only one without a secret.

Hermione left them at the library as Harry and Ron continued to Professor McGonagal's classroom. They opened the door and she was sitting at her desk, bent over papers, with her quill. She looked up at them briskly as they entered.

"You're early," she said," sit down, I have a matter to discuss with you two gentlemen." Ron and Harry sat down, she offered them a cup of tea which they politely refused. "Now to business, as you know, Quidditch teams will be forming within the next couple weeks to start the season, but I wanted to start early, as we'll have to find three chasers and two beaters, most of the team! And since you boys are the only two left, it seems fitting to make you co-captains of the Gryffindor quidditch team." Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned, but their professor continued, "Tryouts will be held next weekend, and as extra help for the team, I have invited a couple experts to help choose our team this year."

"Who's that Professor?" asked Harry.

"Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson have agreed to come back and help you two with tryouts," she replied with pride. Harry and Ron exchanged excited glances again.

"So like I said, next weekend, tryouts will begin Saturday morning at ten in the morning I expect you both out there at nine to set up. Have a good weekend gentlemen," she finished, and Harry and Ron left the class room grinning ear to ear.

"Can you believe that?" asked Ron in awe, "Angelina and Wood want to help us!"

"We're going to need their help, look how many people we need!" replied Harry exasperatedly.

"This is so cool, we are co-captains, can it get any better than this?" ginned Ron excitedly. Harry nodded in amazement, things were definitely very good.

Harry could hardly wait for next weekend, and the week seemed to drag by slower then ever, he took the initiative to stay up with Hermione and do homework every night so he would have the weekend free to have his mind on quidditch. Finally Friday had come and the weekend seemed almost touchable, until double potions class Friday afternoon. Harry had just finished making a Pax Potion and had corked it ready to turn in, when Malfoy stalked over to his table.

"Well, well Potter, I've heard, Gryffindor has tryouts tomorrow for their pathetic quidditch team," sneered Malfoy, who now had fully recovered from their last encounter felt brave enough to speak to Harry again.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Malfoy, but if you even consider showing up this weekend, you will sorely regret it," said Harry not looking to provoke a fight in front of Snape. He moved past Draco towards the front of the room to hand in his potion.

"Sorely regret it? Somehow I don't find that very threatening at all Potter," gleaned Malfoy.

"Maybe you shouldn't be all talk if you don't have your dumb goons to protect you," growled Harry spinning around to face him again.

"Harry, stop," pleaded Hermione, resting her hand on his shoulder. Harry seething, backed away from Malfoy and proceeded again towards the front of the class.

"It's nice to know your mudblood will save your skin when the time comes Potter," Malfoy sneered. Before Hermione could stop him, Harry had his wand out pointed at Draco's throat. Hermione grabbed his hand holding the wand. Harry's eyes widened then closed as he put down his wand, he knew that Hermione was right, if he did anything Snape would have him for…

"Three days detention Potter, starting tonight, then Saturday and Sunday mornings starting at ten," jeered Snape from the front of the class. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Snape glared at him almost daring him to speak. Malfoy grinned at him coldly.

"Don't worry Potter, I'll tell you how it goes," grinned Malfoy icily as he turned around and walked off. Harry sat back down and slammed his fist into the table.

"Be careful Harry," said Hermione looking miserably at him, as she took his potion, "you're just asking for more trouble."

Harry couldn't have been angrier as he left potions that afternoon, he didn't even wait for Hermione, it fact he wasn't sure where he was going, just getting away from that awful teacher and the bloody potions class.

Hermione went up to the commons room looking for Harry and ran into Ron sitting in front of the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" she asked him walking, over and sitting down with him.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," he replied, "what's up?"

"You haven't seen Harry have you?" she asked hurriedly then trailing off, "he left potions in kind of a…rush"

"No, he hasn't come in here," returned Ron and knowing there was something else asked, "what happened?"

"Just stupid Malfoy," huffed Hermione angrily, "Harry lost his temper again, and Snape gave him three days detention, starting tonight, and Saturday and Sunday at ten o' clock."

Ron cursed and Hermione looked at him disapprovingly, Ron just shook his head. "I can't do it without him!" Ron insisted looking disgusted at the news.

"Oh I know, and now I don't know what to do," Hermione sighed clearly not worrying about Ron or hearing what he had said.

"What you are going to do?" asked Ron angrily, then stopped, "why what were you going to do?"

"Nothing," replied Hermione distantly. Ron just glared at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh fine," she relented, "I was thinking about doing quidditch, this year."

"Seriously? That's a brilliant idea…" but Hermione cut Ron off before he could finish his opinion.

"Ronald! I honestly don't have time besides I'm sure I'm not that good." But Ron wouldn't let it go that easily, and Hermione and Ron fought about it, not even noticing Harry pass by ten minutes later.

Hermione looked pale and sickly as Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Saturday morning. Hermione looked at her food angrily, fighting it mentally, and poking at the dry pieces of oatmeal with her spoon. She much preferred to torture it, then to have it torture her later, throughout the day. There were light circles under her eyes, from not sleeping at all last night. It felt much different from when she stayed up all night doing homework; she had finished her homework early last night. But she couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, eventually ending up back in the common room at three in the morning, staring blankly into space. She felt so disheveled, so unprepared for what she was about to do today. Her mind raced across the various plains of failure she could reach today. This is was so different then anything she had ever done. As Ron neared the table, he noticed how tousled she looked, and grinned bleakly at her.

"Rough night?" he asked sitting down next to her, even though the long table was practically empty.

Hermione ran her hand through her hair for about the millionth time and nodded, "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, I mean, if only I thought I was doing it for the right reason. I feel like I have to, even if I fail now, I have to try. I'm so confused. Not that I want to fail, because I can't, if I fail, then it's even worse then when I started, not that he'll know but still, what if I do well, then it's worth it. I'm not even making sense anymore, Oh Ron." She sighed and looked up at the partly cloudy ceiling painfully, looking as almost if she could get some confirmation from heaven.

Ron helped himself to some breakfast, and looked at his shaken friend, "You'll do great, we've thought really hard through this, and I've never seen you fail at anything, why start now? Besides is no pressure, if you do well, you win. And if you don't do well, you don't lose, no one will find out," he spoke encouragingly.

"I don't know Ron," debated Hermione striking her oatmeal more vigorously.

"Trust me," soothed Ron, "and let me take that," grinned Ron taking her spoon from her, "don't take it out on that poor oatmeal." Hermione laughed tiredly, she felt hardly physically ready for this. She looked up just in time to see Harry stalk through the Great Hall doors and sit down across from them.

"I can't believe him, he is purposely making me miss the tryouts, and just so I can't help the team. I don't know what he is going to have me do today, I cleaned that whole dungeon, and it's spotless, spotless! Three days is completely unfair! Even Umbridge seems better," fumed Harry angrily.

"I don't know mate, what she did was mind games, it wasn't right," muttered Ron darkly.

"I still can't believe Snape, agh," he paused when he noticed Hermione and frowned slightly "what's wrong Hermione?"

"I…just have a really bad headache," she mumbled. He glanced at her skeptically, but before he could cross her on it, Ron spoke nervously.

"Harry? What time is your detention?" asked Ron.

"Ten, why?" Harry returned confusedly.

"You have about two minutes to get down to the dungeons," said Ron, and Harry bolted, saying a rushed goodbye, and sympathy towards Hermione.

"Thanks Ron," mumbled Hermione finally pushing away her food and burying her head in her arms. Ron rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be fine, c'mon let's get out to the field, we have an extra couple minutes to practice if you want," urged Ron standing up from the table.

"I guess you're right," moaned Hermione and she got up as well, picking up the broomstick lying on the ground behind her. And she trudged after Ron out to the quidditch fields.


	7. Three Chasers, Two Beaters, and One Dog

Three Chasers, Two Beaters, and One Dog 

Ron heaved a sigh of relief and threw the lists and charts in front of him on the table, happily. Oliver Wood smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, and Angelina leaned back in her chair grinning. The three of them had just finished watching dozens of chasers, and beaters try to make the Gryffindor quidditch team and they just announced the results on who would come back tomorrow for the final round of decision. Ron was dying to get back to the common room to see Harry and tell him the results, though he had a feeling there were a lot of angry Gryffindors waiting for him, at least Oliver and Angelina could go home.

"We're done," Angelina breathed and stared up at the now clouding sky, getting darker as the sun started to set.

"For today," stated Wood firmly, though he seemed relieved too, "we have to finish the final judging tomorrow."

"At least you two get to dodge all the people who didn't make it, I get to go meet them," groaned Ron getting up from the table.

"Just tell them to bugger off," replied Angelina, "I wouldn't put up with their whining last year."

"I'll keep that in mind," mumbled Ron still not feeling much better, he waved goodbye to Oliver and Angelina. Hermione was waiting for him, standing just outside of the castle.

"Hey, congratulations!" said Ron walking towards her.

"Thanks," replied Hermione miserably, "but now I'm even more nervous for tomorrow's try-out."

"Well keeping this between you and myself," said Ron lowering his voice, "you definitely have a shot at making one of the three spots if…" he paused and looked at her seriously, "you get some more confidence on that broom, otherwise you are going to fall off and kill yourself."

She glared back at him, "I hardly think you are one to talk Ron." Ron blushed and didn't say anything walking a bit quicker up the stairs. Harry was waiting for them in the common room, pacing around impatiently. When they finally arrived he was exasperated.

"Ron, finally! How'd it go today? Who made it to tomorrow's cut? Were they any good? Oh guess what, I'm going to be able to come tomorrow. Professor Snape had an important meeting tomorrow morning, and so Professor Blanchet offered to take my detention…" he paused and grinned, "…tomorrow night! Isn't that great! That means I can help with the final try-outs tomorrow!"

Ron stared back at him wide-eyed, "Awesome! This is going to be great! Oliver and Angelina are going to be so excited to see you!"

"So who am I going to watch tomorrow? I know that Ginny made the first cut, along with Lavender and Dean. And I know about a hundred people who want to hex you, but I told them to shove off," noted Harry earnestly.

"Well…" paused Ron thinking, Hermione glared at him narrowly, "We have Dean, Jonathan, and Ginny left for the beaters, and for chasers we still have six people, Lavender, Emma, Michael, Jason, Molly, and Hermione."

"Hermione!" yelled Harry a little louder then he had meant to, he looked between Ron and Hermione. "So were you just not going to tell me?" he asked still looking between them both.

"No, I mean….I was but….I mean if I…I wasn't sure I really was…and I didn't think that I would actually…I'm sorry Harry," stuttered Hermione finally sighing and collapsing on the couch. Harry paused a moment to think about it, then grinned at Hermione excitedly.

"This is so exciting, all three of us on the team! I can't think of anything more amazing. But how are you going to find time? Can you possibly be able to with all the homework? Are you really going to do it? " posed Harry, not really asking her but just working everything out verbally. Ron gave him a serious look, warning Harry not to get excited yet. Harry took a deep breath and nodded, still grinning.

"Oh you guys must be exhausted, let's go down to dinner," said Harry, Ron nodded eagerly but Hermione hesitated.

"C'mon Hermione, you haven't eaten anything all day, you must be starving," persuaded Harry, pulling her off the couch. Hermione looked at him questioningly, wondering how he could possibly know, but didn't argue and followed them down to the Great Hall.

After Dinner, they all clambered back up the Gryffindor tower to bed, since they all had a full day ahead of them tomorrow. When Harry and Ron got upstairs, no one was there seeing how it was still early yet. Harry crashed on the bed, turning quickly back to face Ron.

"So how is she?" Harry asked earnestly, he had been dying to get a minute alone with Ron so he could find out what had happened at the tryouts earlier that day.

Ron sat on his bed staring at Harry and answered him seriously, "To be honest mate, she is a little nervous on broomstick, shaky, you know. She has a lot of potential though, lots of skill, and takes criticism well. She just looks uncomfortable when she is up in the air. I don't know if she is going to make it unless she gets some more confidence between now and tomorrow morning."

"Sounds a lot like you," replied Harry, "and we keep you around."

"Hey, I think it was me that helped win us the Quidditch cup last year," protested Ron, gloating a little. Harry narrowed his eyes, clearly not wanting to remember quidditch last year.

"Did Malfoy show up?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Yeah, but as soon as Oliver found out, he didn't stay long, we'll put it that way. You should have seen Malfoy's glare as Oliver walked away from him, but he did leave," said Ron grinning, Harry was quite relieved to hear that Malfoy hadn't jinxed anyone.

"Well, I hope Hermione makes the team anyway," said Harry changing into his pajamas, "you know I've actually never seen her fly since 1st year."

"She's pretty good," replied Ron yawning. And without much more they both fell asleep, in a deep and dreamless sleep, which is much better then the severe lack of sleep Hermione got that night.

It was another rough morning for Hermione, and if possible worse then the day before. Ron and Harry's encouragement was no help for the way she felt, and lack of strength she had. When they headed out that morning she was in a right state. Harry walked over to the judging tables in the middle of the quidditch field. Just as Ron had speculated, Oliver and Angelina were very happy to see Harry that morning.

"Harry," beamed Oliver and he stood up to shake Harry's hand, "how is the school's best seeker? Hopefully ready to make a few imperative decisions."

"I'm great, thanks," said Harry, "how's life in professional quidditch?"

"Slow-going at the moment, but we've put together a good team, maybe you can come see us at the World Cup, eh?" replied Wood grinning.

"Harry!" and before Harry could see her Angelina had him in a hug. "I knew you'd find a way to be here." Harry smiled and didn't mention to her that he had gotten here on pure luck.

"Let's get started," yelled Wood to everyone gathered around the table. "We're going to start with the beaters, seeing as how there are only three of them and then finish with the chasers. Dean, you're first up. Now like yesterday, Ron is going to bat bludgers at you and all you have to do is hit them back, and try to stay on your broom. We're judging on accuracy, speed, confidence, and style. Okay, ready Ron?"

"Yeah I'm ready," replied Ron mounting his broom and Angelina let the bludgers go. Harry watched as Ron and Dean hit the bludgers between each other, then Ginny went, and finally Jonathan. Going through all the beaters only took about forty-five minutes. Ron came down to add input as they all compared scores and debated.

"Are you blind Oliver? Ginny was nearly beating the hell out of him!" growled Angelina.

"Well we can't cut Jonathan, did you see the way he rolled back when those two bludgers were coming at him, he is a fast thinker. And Dean did fine, he had good confidence and style," persuaded Wood, who didn't like the thought of having a girl beater on the team.

"I think Ginny was good, I agree with Angelina, and Jonathan reasonably could make a good beater he is quick on a broom, but Dean _did _fall off," Harry pointed out, adding in his two cents though he was pretty sure Angelina and Oliver didn't care.

"Okay so, Jonathan and Ginny it is," said Ron stopping the conversation before anyone could mention Dean again. Oliver hesitated, then threw up his hands and muttered something under his breath.

"It's not _your_ team any more Oliver Wood," whispered Angelina. Ron called everyone's attention and announced the beater positions. Everyone congratulated Ginny and Jonathan. Dean seemed to take the loss pretty well though he seemed a little cold shaking Ginny's hand. After everything had settled down a bit it was time to decide who the three chasers would be.

"Alright, this is going to be the same thing as yesterday, Oliver will be guarding the hoops and you'll be trying to knock the quaffles past him, you have thirty tries. Again we'll be watching speed, accuracy, confidence, and styles. Our order today is going to be, Lavender, Emma, Molly, Hermione, Michael, and Jason. Please be ready to go!" announced Angelina, who then sat down and signaled for Oliver to head up to the goal posts. Lavender followed him and almost immediately try-outs commenced. Harry watched sadly as one by one all the girls attempted to beat Oliver at his own game, but their scores were dismal. The highest number of goals so far was the ten that Lavender had made. Harry tried hard to keep in mind that Oliver was in the pros now but he couldn't' help but worry for the future team. Oliver got smugger as the trials commenced, and at the end of every assessment, the player would get less and less confident. Harry kept glancing over at Hermione who looked paler and very sick. Ron seemed to notice too and they exchanged worried glances as she rode upwards. Angelina blew the whistle and Hermione started, Harry tried to remain optimistic, she was just as good as everyone else in accuracy, but she was moving extremely fast, as if she were very nervous.

"She is going to wear herself out, no one should be moving that fast," Ron murmured, playing with his wand in front of him. Harry just nodded and his eyes remained glued to her, just waiting for her to drop with exhaustion. She was nearing her twentieth ball now, and she flung it hard at the goal, and it went in, past Oliver. But in throwing the ball so hard, she lost grip of her broom, and started to fall. From that point, everything seemed to move a million times slower to Harry, except for Hermione who appeared to be falling at he speed of light. All he could do was the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Ron's wand from him and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry's spell was hardly enough to keep her floating in the air, but it significantly slowed her drop the ground. She lay there a minute before speed started catching up with them. Oliver flew down to her, completely credulous. Harry and Ron ran over, Harry still holding Ron's wand. By the time they got over to her, there was a crowd following them. Harry knelt on the ground next to her, and could tell she was still breathing. Ron, who was leaning over Harry, breathed a sigh of relief. From there Oliver took control of the situation, and Harry and Ron were quite thankful of that.

Harry leaned forward in his chair, still unable to get comfortable. Ron was just as fidgety as Harry, and finally mumbled something about getting a drink. Harry wished he had thought of it first, he didn't like being in the hospital wing for any reason but especially not when he was there worrying about his friends. The few hours he and Ron had spent in the hospital wing felt like an eternity. Hermione was still sleeping, but was under "severe exhaustion" according to Madame Pomfrey. She had also broken her arm in the fall to try to catch herself, and that was easily mended but Madame Pomfrey wanted to wait until she was awake to do that. She had told Harry it was very lucky she didn't hit the ground at full force, or she could have been in much worse shape. Harry knew that he and Ron didn't have to stay; he knew she was fine really, but he didn't think it fair for her to wake up by herself. He somehow felt kind of responsible, and figured Ron did too. Ron finally came back with a pitcher of water and a couple glasses and Harry nodded to Ron thankfully. There were only a few words exchanged between them the whole time they were in the hospital wing thus far, but neither felt it necessary to state the obvious. But they both knew what the other was thinking. _Why didn't I notice she was so tired? She could have really been hurt. Why did I encourage her so much? We shouldn't have let her do it. Why didn't I notice something was wrong? _

"That was really brilliant the way you did that spell and all," said Ron trying to break the dry silence.

"It just came to me really, I didn't think about it," replied Harry.

"Yeah, well the rest of us weren't thinking at all, you should have seen the look on Wood's face he was in shock and you were the only one to think to do anything. You're going to be a great Auror some day Harry," praised Ron in a kind of awe and respect.

"Thanks," said Harry, he was pleased at what Ron had said but somewhere deep inside him, he still doubted. _You could have done better…you could have done another spell, and maybe she wouldn't be here._ Harry shook his head of his thoughts and tried to think about something else. Then he remembered something he had to do, and groaned.

"Brilliant," muttered Harry to himself.

"What?" asked Ron, now staring at the ceiling.

"I have detention tonight," replied Harry and he looked at his watch, "in a half hour actually. I don't think I should go."

"I don't know mate," Ron shook his head, "I know Hermione wouldn't be happy if you skipped detention, not to mention you might have it for longer and with Professor Snape again."

"Good point, but I still think someone should be here if she wakes up," sighed Harry.

"I'll stay here," answered Ron. Then a white owl came flying through the hospital wing, towards Harry and Ron, and dropped a parchment on Harry's lap. Harry unrolled the parchment, and Hedwig was shooed away by Madame Pomfrey shrieking after it. "What is it?" asked Ron leaning over to look at the paper.

"It's from Professor Blanchet…it says since I'm not busy to come down to detention immediately. But how does he know Hedwig? And how does he know I'm not busy?" asked Harry confused. Ron just shook his head just as taken aback as Harry was. "I guess I better go then," sighed Harry reluctantly. He waved to a motionless Hermione, and walked mindlessly to the DADA room. He had been there so many times, he didn't need to concentrate on where he was going, but more what he was going into. Something about Professor Blanchet had bothered Harry from the start, the glint in his eyes. And though Harry had only a few classes with him, Harry felt like he had met him before, a long time ago. Also in the classes, the professor seemed to pick on Harry more than anyone, Harry didn't really mind, Defense Against the Dark Arts was easy. But even though he got most questions right, the few he missed he was most reprimanded for. And now, the new mysteries Professor Blanchet presented, with Hedwig and knowing what Harry was doing. Perhaps it was just coincidence after all, Professor McGonagall knew Hedwig. His thoughts swirled back and forth, between coincidence and conspiracy. Finally when he arrived, the door was open and he slowly walked in.

"Shut the door behind you Harry, and lock it please," called Professor Blanchet briskly from the front of the room. Harry felt a little uneasy about it, but did as he was asked. "Now sit down," commanded the professor pointing to a chair in front of his desk. "Now, can you tell me why you have detention Mr. Potter?"

Harry was almost certain he knew why but he didn't feel like earning a month's worth of detention or arguing with him so he answered plainly, "I pointed my wand at Draco Malfoy."

"And what spell did you plan to cast Mr. Potter?" asked his teacher.

"Well…I'm not sure really, I wasn't thinking about it, I just wanted him to leave us alone," replied Harry dully but not disrespectfully.

"I think you need to keep control of your temper, especially in front of people such as Mr. Malfoy," warned Mr. Blanchet, who seemed disappointed in Harry. Harry just raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything. This made the professor angry and he stood up and shouted, "Don't look at me that way Harry, I told you not to go looking for trouble with Draco Malfoy!"

Harry was taken aback; he knew for sure that Professor Blanchet had told him nothing about Draco or anything of the sort. And he had no right to go around yelling at students like that. Harry stood up replied as politely as he could through clenched teeth, "With all due respect professor, you never told me anything of the sort."

The Professor looked at him angrily for a moment and then a wave of confusion passed over his face. Suddenly a twinkle came back in his eye, the one Harry recognized.

"I'm sorry Harry," and he smiled broadly, and laughed. Harry was surprised to see Professor Blanchet smiling at him; he didn't think the professor ever smiled. But things were getting more confusing every minute; Harry didn't know what was going on. Then Professor Blanchet still grinning placed his wand atop his head and muttered something, and his hair fell loosely onto his face and still took Harry a minute to realize who he was looking at because he could hardly believe it.

"Sirius?" he finally managed to get out.

"Yes! Harry! It took you long enough!" said Sirius as he embraced his godson. Harry collapsed back into the chair in amazement and awe.

"Your…your Professor Blanchet…that's how you know Hedwig, and the hospital wing…"Harry stumbled over his thoughts and words, Sirius just nodded.

"It's been two full weeks and you had no idea it was me," replied Sirius looking a little hurt.

"Well, but if I can't tell it's you then no one can right?" proposed Harry, trying to make Sirius feel better, "after all you are one of the best on the Order."

Harry regretted it almost as soon as he said it, another touchy topic. But luckily Sirius quickly changed the subject.

"Back to why we are here," started Sirius sternly, "it's been only two weeks of school and you are already pulling your wand on Malfoy. Tell me that isn't right Harry?" Harry started to defend himself but Sirius wasn't going to hear it. "Harry you just can't, no excuses, tangling with him means trouble, and I don't want you doing it." Harry looked at him defiantly, but there was no way he was going to cross Sirius on something that he felt so deeply about.

"And I'm not going to save you from detention every time Snape gives it to you, no matter how unreasonable." Sirius paused a moment, "Speaking of saving, want to explain what happened at quidditch this morning?" asked Sirius leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not sure exactly, I guess Ron and I were pushing Hermione to hard to make the quidditch team, and she was really nervous and exhausted and just fell from her broomstick, all the way from the top of the goals," replied Harry dazedly, trying to recall what had happened.

"And…she didn't get hurt from the horrifying fall," coaxed Sirius, who really wanted to hear about Harry's involvement.

"Well, she did get knocked out, and she broke her arm, she is still in the hospital wing, but you knew that," replied Harry avoiding the real question.

"Oh come on Harry, you know you prevented something worse from happening to her. You took fast action in a potentially dangerous situation for your friend, when no one else did. You have the right to be a little pleased," replied Sirius exasperated.

Harry hesitated, he didn't feel pleased, "I feel like I could have done something better, or maybe that I pushed her to hard to begin with, Sirius, she shouldn't have even been up there."

"You're absolutely right Harry, but that has nothing to do with you. You've know Hermione for five years now and you should know that Hermione pushes herself more then anything you or Ron could have said or done. And you couldn't have stopped her from doing it if she wanted to do it, if she worked for it, she's stubborn, like someone else I know," countered Sirius eyeing Harry "and as for being able to do something better, I know few wizards who could come up with a spell that would have completely left her unhindered." Harry nodded, Sirius was right, though he still felt a little disappointed. Suddenly a ginger cat came slinking in through Sirius's office into the classroom. Crookshanks jumped up on the desk and purred. Sirius looked at the cat and then back at Harry. "I think Hermione is awake if you want to go see her, but you better come back to see me, and stay out of trouble," finished Sirius firmly. Harry smiled at his godfather and nodded, turning to leave the classroom.

"Oh and Harry, if you keep saving that girl people are going to start to think things…and not just Malfoy," said Sirius with a smirk crossing his face.

"Just you Sirius, and Lupin," retorted Harry leaving the classroom and heading back up to the hospital wing. When he got there, Ron was waiting outside, leaning on the wall, arms crossed. When he saw Harry he straightened up, and looked a little surprised.

"That was fastest detention I've ever heard of Harry."

"Well it helps when your Defense Against the Arts teacher is your godfather," murmured Harry, once he got close enough to be out of everyone's earshot.

"What?" yelped Ron a little louder then he had meant. Harry just nodded and Ron gaped in amazement. Harry didn't want to talk about it here so he diverted the subject.

"He said that Hermione was awake," speculated Harry.

Ron nodded, "she woke up right before you came up here, but Madame Pomfrey shoved me out because she wanted to examine her before she let her our of the hospital wing."

Harry sighed, not really wanting to wait again, but as soon as he leaned back on the wall, Madame Pomfrey and Hermione came out. Harry quickly straightened up again.

"You two gentlemen will escort her back to the common room and see that she does nothing strenuous and if she has any more spells send her right back up to me," Madame Pomfrey commanded Ron and Harry, and the two boys nodded. Madame Pomfrey then left them alone, to go back to work on other students. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck embracing him tightly. Harry awkwardly hugged her back. Finally she pulled away and blushed furiously.

"I waited for you too you know," complained Ron playfully, again leaning against the wall. Hermione smiled and hugged him too. "Now, we have Madame's orders, up to bed with you." Hermione then got very sullen, and turned to both of them.

"You have no idea what she is making me do," moaned Hermione, "she is making me sleep through all my morning classes tomorrow! I am not allowed to attend a single class until after lunch, she is even notifying my teachers. It's awful of her, I'm fine!"

Harry and Ron looked between each other and laughed, they would have been quite happy to sleep through all their morning classes. Hermione frowned at them and narrowed her eyes. Ron put his arm around her shoulder casually, and starting walking towards the common room, "Oh well, doctor's orders, and you didn't look so fine falling off your broom today. Wouldn't you say Harry?" All Harry could really do was nod in reply; it had been such a long day, full of surprises. If he felt so exhausted he couldn't imagine how Hermione felt.


	8. Red Halloween

**Red Halloween**

Within the next couple days Hermione fully recovered, and within the next couple weeks, she was back to working far too much. She didn't make the quidditch team, but Lavender, Emma, and Jason did. Gryffindor played their first game against Hufflepuff and beat them three hundred to forty five; and as always Hermione showed up to support Gryffindor. She didn't seem too disappointed, in fact it almost seemed that Ron and Harry were more disappointed for her. School was of course picking up; Harry and Hermione were up later nights into the morning, and Hermione even later working hard on something, which she wouldn't share with her two best friends. This kept them curious, especially Harry, but she wouldn't say anything about what was keeping her up far into the morning. It was Thursday evening and the trio had a three-day weekend ahead of them. Friday was Halloween, and they had the day off to go to Hogsmede, with a Halloween masquerade in the Great Hall later that night. In the meantime, everyone was wrapped up in cloaks, scarves, and hats braving the upcoming storm to enjoy the warmth of Hogsmede.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were passing the Shrieking Shack just meandering around Hogsmede after visiting Zonko's and buying some sweets at Honeydukes. Hermione stopped and leaned against the fence, looking at the shack.

"It's been so many years, I feel like we've been here forever," murmured Hermione looking at the Shrieking Shack.

Harry leaned against the fence also, staring at the place where he had first met Sirius, and Voldemort's servant. The place where he saw his dad's friends reunited again in a dark way. The very place where he had let Wormtail escape and bring Voldemort back to power. And now Voldemort was back again to begin another war to bring the destruction he couldn't the first time. It was three years ago Peter escaped, two years ago Voldemort came back to power, and one year ago he dueled with Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic and wizarding world, and parts of the muggle world came to know of his return. It had been so many years, but to Harry they were all meshed into one big nightmare. It seemed that most of his life he was fighting, even before he knew he was a wizard he was fighting the Dursley's and now he was fighting the darkest wizard of his age, and when he wasn't fighting Voldemort he was fighting Malfoy. All Harry wanted was a break, a break to be a normal sixteen-year-old wizard; but now Voldemort was hiding and nobody knew why, it made him more uncomfortable that he didn't have anything to fight. These thoughts flew around in his head so vibrantly that when Hermione touched his shoulder he jumped forgetting where he was and what was going on.

Ron gave him a funny look, "You alright mate?"

Harry nodded his head and pushed his hand through his hair, "Yeah, just thinking of things," replied Harry trailing off.

Hermione looked at Harry seriously before saying anything and then suggested, "We should probably go to Madam Rosmerta's and get some butterbeers, we have been out here long enough." Harry and Ron nodded and followed Hermione down and Harry completely forgot all about Voldemort.

Soon the three of them were seated at a table, sipping their butterbeers and warming up from the cold. Madam Rosmerta had the place decorated quite festively for Halloween. Pumpkins with changing expressions sat about the place, and enchanted bats flew around the room. Black and orange decorations adorned the ceiling, chairs, and tables and haunting music in minor chords filled the air. Harry, Ron and Hermione chatted casually about classes and Halloween dance later that night, when a tall raven-haired Ravenclaw girl approached their table. Her sapphire eyes passed over everyone and stopped when they reached Ron. Unblinkingly she asked if she could speak with Ron, alone. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances with Ron who appeared to be trying to look all too casual.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled following Kira away from the table and soon out of sight of Ron and Hermione. Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried glance.

"Maybe we should…"started Harry.

"No!" Hermione interrupted.

"She could curse him or something, I don't know. I don't trust her, you were the one that warned us," replied Harry casting a furtive look at Hermione.

"I know, I know, " whispered Hermione, "but I think there is something more going on here. Wait a moment." Harry gave her a blank stare but she continued to look past him, where Kira and Ron had disappeared. Harry looked back, hardly expecting Ron to come back entirely so soon. Ron sat back down next to Harry blushing excessively. Hermione tossed him a questioning glance, which Ron deliberately avoided and pregnant pause ensued before Harry got impatient.

"What was that about?" asked Harry a little louder then he had intended.

"What?" replied Ron sincerely hoping he could diverge the topic.

"Ronald," hissed Hermione, indicating that she was not going to put up with his playing dumb.

"Oh Kira, she was just asking about a potions assignment," replied Ron, whose manner became a lot more casual, and he relaxed a little. Hermione rolled her eyes and sauntered off to pay for their drinks, disappointed.

"Come off it Ron," said Harry seriously, "what was that all about?"

"Just what I said," retorted Ron defensively," what do you think it was about?"

"I don't know, you won't tell me," Harry returned angrily. Ron didn't respond but seethed until Hermione came back also clearly upset. The three of them returned to the castle in a bitter silence, in which there was nothing to distract them from. The common room was empty when they returned as they were back quite early; and the three of them just stood there looking for an excuse to do something or change the subject.

"Fine!" sputtered Ron angrily, " Kira asked me to dance with her tonight, that's it! Nothing else, and for that matter, I'm not even sure if I like her like that. But really what was I going to get but cursed for refusing her? Stop looking at me like that Hermione!"

Hermione's expression was twisted into a sort of shocked and pleasant expression and she was fumbling for words, muttering phrases. Harry sat there surprised not sure whether or not to congratulate his friend, or not. He hardly expected Kira to fancy Ron, he thought she was trouble, and he still wasn't so sure.

"I told you guys, now aren't you going to say something?" asked Ron helplessly looking between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked at him, starting to complete phrases now, "Oh of course Ron, I should have seen it before. Kira wouldn't even talk to someone like you if she weren't interested, I can't believe I didn't think of it. I mean of course I was so wrapped up in…in…school that I didn't really contemplate the possibility…oh Ron tell me, what did she say?" asked Hermione desperately now direly interested.  
Ron collapsed next Harry on the couch, and Harry looked down at him curiously as the story developed.

"Well, it was all very fast really, and it was all a blur. I must have sounded really dumb, and probably came off like I really liked her because I got nervous. But she asked me, I told her sure, like it was no big deal, and then she left," Ron replied shrugging.

"Sure, you told her sure…honestly you two are the most tactless boys in the whole school," sighed Hermione.

"Hey don't bring me into this," retorted Harry, "you've got nothing on me."

"Only Cho," murmured Ron avoiding Harry's cold glance.

"I think it's nice Ron, and it will probably be good for you, you're the only one of us who hasn't been on a real date," said Hermione turning to go upstairs.

"No one said anything about a date, she wanted to dance with me, there is a difference," clarified Ron, looking at Hermione earnestly.

"That's not what she meant Ron, it's a date, and I hope when you agreed to the date you were planning on spending the whole evening with her," returned Hermione.

"I…of course…" muttered Ron, who watched dismally as Hermione climbed up the stairs. "Where is she going? Even she wouldn't get ready this early," remarked Ron offhandedly.

"I don't know," replied Harry stretching. "So what do you think about tonight? Aren't you kind of surprised, did you know she liked you?"

"Actually I had no idea, she has always been kind of cold. Though she _does_ help me in Potions sometimes," mused Ron thinking back, then becoming frustrated," And now that I know it's a date I don't know what to think. I thought I just promised her a dance, _that_ wasn't a big deal, but if it is really a date…I don't know…stupid girls, like _I _was supposed to know it was date,".

"I don't envy you," grinned Harry, "come on let's go see Sirius before we have to get ready tonight."

As long as Harry, Ron and Hermione had been at Hogwarts there had never been a masquerade, and it was causing quite a buzz. Though Hermione herself hadn't gone up to get ready early, there were plenty of girls in the dormitories, already picking out dresses, masks, and make-up. This made Hermione more than a little frustrated as she had hoped to study in peace, but there was no chance of that in a room of bustling girls. She laid on her bed and tried to read for a little while, trying hard to concentrate but Ginny finally coaxed her into getting ready. Though Hermione was not one for fashion, she had chosen quite an elegant dress robe; it was royal violet velvet, with satin silver trim and diamond sequins around her waist and neck, forming brilliant swirling patterns. Ginny straightened then curled Hermione's hair, creating quite a different look, then her usual frizzy mismanaged hairstyle. After Ginny had finished doing Hermione's make-up, Hermione was certain no one would recognize her.

"I hardly see how all this is necessary, I'll just be wearing a mask," said Hermione, holding her mask up to show Ginny.

"You look great, it's just different," replied Ginny cleaning up.

"Oh Hermione, you look brilliant," squealed Lavender and Ginny passed Hermione a knowing glance, "oh I have the perfect thing for you…" noted Lavender grabbing a small tiara from her bed, "it didn't work well with my robes but it will look great with yours." Hermione blushed as everyone commented on how perfect she looked. Finally she put the mask on, readjusted her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. There was no way Harry and Ron would recognize her.

Harry and Ron climbed down the stairs to the common room to wait for Hermione. Ron was sporting his new dress robes; Fred and George bought for him. Ron was quite surprised that there was nothing wrong with them and that they didn't contain some gag, even now he wasn't so sure but they looked alright, and were much nicer then anything he could afford. Harry kept joking about what a show off he was wearing nicer robes then anyone in the common room.

"Harry, where are your glasses?" asked Ginny coming down the stairs, spotting Ron and Harry waiting.

"I have temporary contacts you could say," responded Harry taking off his mask.

"What?" asked Ginny frowning at him.

Harry realizing contacts must be a muggle term shook his head, "Never mind, where is Hermione?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were waiting for her. She left early; I suppose she had to do something. The masquerade starts in a little while, maybe she thought she was meeting you down there," answered Ginny shrugging her shoulders. Then there was a scream upstairs, Ginny glanced up and winced. "I guess Elizabeth's hair coloring didn't go so well, I better go." With that Ginny ran up the stairs, and Harry and Ron exchanged an amused look.

"I wonder what it's like being up there," considered Ron pointing upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

"But do you really?" countered Harry raising his eyebrows.

"Probably not," agreed Ron, "let's go find Hermione."

"And Kira," added Harry as they exited the common room.

The doors to the Great Hall were just opening as Harry and Ron arrived downstairs. There were dozens of students piling in the great hall that was cleared out for the ball. There was a band playing where the teacher's table used to be and that table was moved to the side of the room. Orange and Black decorations adored the walls and the ceiling was a starry night sky with dark clouds floating across it so you could occasionally catch the full moon. Students dressed in extravagantly colored robes stood around the edges of the room, only a few couples danced in the middle. Harry was very glad that the pressure to find a date was off, he was quite content going by himself, and he wasn't alone. This wasn't quite the event that the Yule Ball was a couple years ago. Harry turned to Ron who wasn't very keen on looking for Kira, though Harry didn't see her and he had looked. As a matter of fact there weren't a lot of girls there at all yet, Harry wondered if they were all having crises in their dormitories, and the thought amused him. Though he didn't see Hermione either, and she wouldn't be the type of person to have a fashion crisis. Then again everyone was in a mask, though he hoped he could recognize one of his best friends. As Harry watched the door, he did see Kira enter with a couple of her Ravenclaw friends. She was hard to miss standing tall compared to all the other girls there; she wore plain midnight black robes with gold lace trim and an extravagant mask that somehow amplified the deep blue in her eyes. He nudged Ron who looked up towards the door, and his eyes widened. Kira walked past Ron and Harry, brushing her fingertips across the front of Ron's robes, and Ron just stared at her through the eyes in his mask in a kind of awe and surprise. Harry passed his hand in front of Ron's eyes.

"Hello?" asked Harry grinning.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron, pulling his mask off and asking Harry diligently.

"I think she likes you mate," replied Harry playfully imitating her.

"Oh come off it Harry, where is Hermione when you need her?" responded Ron shoving Harry.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," murmured Harry, "do you know what she was wearing?"

"No, like she'd tell me," countered Ron using his height to look over the crowd. Then Dumbledore's voice floated over the crowd reminding them that first half hour of the dance had passed and that everyone must be wearing their mask within the ball vicinity. Ron hastily put his mask back on, and turned to Harry.

"Well if you find Hermione, send her my way would you?" sighed Ron.

"I'm sure Kira will appreciate that," remarked Harry, "don't worry though, I've got your back if you need it. Now go on you kids have fun." Ron glared at Harry darkly as he left him to join Kira and her friends and their dates. Harry decided to move around the room a bit to see if he could find Hermione. Not being as tall as Ron he didn't have the benefit of being able to see everywhere. At the other end of Great Hall where all the food and drinks were, he found Seamus, Dean, and Neville.

"Hey Harry," called Dean waving, Harry walked over to them momentarily giving up his search for Hermione.

"Hey guys, no luck on dates huh?" asked Harry helping himself to a drink.

"Ginny is out dancing," replied Dean motioning towards Ginny, in deep magenta robes, dancing with some of her friends.

"So Harry have you seen her yet?" asked Seamus looking at Harry eagerly, Neville and even Dean had rapt attention as well.

"Who?" asked Harry giving Seamus a puzzled glance.

"I suppose not then, there is this girl who has been wandering around here, she is gorgeous I don't think I've ever seen her before, she was dancing with Ron over here earlier, but then she disappeared," responded Seamus with a look of awe and a bit of disappointment.

Harry smiled in understanding, "Oh that's Kira, she's…" but before he could finish, Neville shook his head gravely.

"It's not Kira, she was dancing with Ron too, but when she went away the other girl danced a song with Ron, maybe he knows who she is," explained Neville.

"Oh well, maybe I'll find Ron then," replied Harry lightly, though a little intrigued by this girl who had the Gryffindor boys in a tizzy. Harry again emerged himself back into the crowd on the dance floor, searching for one of his best friends in the large group. Fortunately his luck changed, and Dumbledore announced that all first years through fourth years must return to their houses, leaving only the fifth, sixth, and seven years in the great hall. Harry could not believe he couldn't find his friends, and when he did find Ron he was emerged in conversation with Kira. Harry threw his arms up and continued to wander moving around the dance floor talking to various people. He was kind of disappointed in the whole masquerade as a whole, his best friend had a date, and Hermione was missing in action. With all his musings he had accidentally found himself in the middle of a bunch of dancing students and had backed into older Slytherin girl as the last song had come to a close.

Now the lead singer of the band, spoke while the band played slow dance music in the back, "Everyone get on the dance floor now, find a guy or a girl and start dancing, make someone's night special, and we'll keep the dancing slow." Harry looked around wildly, this was the bad part of not having a date, and he didn't have anyone to dance with. Then he saw her, the girl they had been talking about, and she was walking right toward him. Harry's eyes widened in a surprise and when she approached him, he didn't know what to say, but apparently he didn't have to say anything because she clasped his hand in hers and placed her other on his shoulder. Harry instinctively grabbed her waist and they danced. She smiled a familiar smile at him, and Harry felt like her knew her.

"I am so glad to have found you Harry, I'm so terribly tired of dancing with everyone," she remarked somberly. Harry had a sharp intake of breath and his eyes felt like they were going to bulge out.

"Hermione!" he gasped barely getting enough air to speak, "you look, you look gorgeous, I mean you look really nice."

She blushed under her mask and looked down, "I've been getting that a lot tonight, I suppose it will probably be best when Cinderella changes back to rags tomorrow."

"I didn't mean it like that, you always look nice, you're really pretty Hermione, you just look so different, the nice robes and all the make-up. It is so different then the way you hide behind all those books," tried Harry, desperately not wanting to injure her feelings. But Hermione wasn't listening, she was staring at the ground, slowly raising her gaze to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Harry gazing at her intently.

Hermione clutched his shoulder sharply, "Dance towards the door Harry, quickly." Without asking her why he did ask she asked and they soon were standing close to the doors.

"C'mon," whispered Hermione grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him past the doors. Once they were out of the Great Hall and into the Hallway, she looked around at the ground then sprinted towards down the hall, withdrawing her wand from her robes.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry sprinting after her, when he saw what she was chasing after and took out his wand too thought he wasn't sure what he was going to do to the rat.

"Transforme!" shouted Hermione, though her spell missed entirely, the rat did indeed transform, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks apparently not sure what to do now and Harry paused behind her as Peter Pettigrew appeared in the hallway in front of them in the same shambles that Harry saw him the first time they met, but with wand up and ready.

"Expelliamus," bellowed Harry but instead of Peter's wand flying, Harry's wand snapped out of his hand and came clattering to the ground.

"Crucio," snarled Peter wand pointed at Hermione this time, Hermione fell to the ground, dropping her wand and shrieking in pain. Harry stared defenseless, and frozen, he didn't know what to do, though he knew there were a million things he could do. Hermione didn't do anything; this was Harry's battle. But Harry didn't get to finish this battle because of a cold voice that came from behind him.

"Drop that wand Peter or you will get hell," he growled dangerously.


	9. The Difference

**The Difference**

Peter looked up at the newcomer, frowning in a confused way. He kept the wand at Hermione the curse still keeping where she was screaming and shrieking in pain. Harry glanced at Sirius under the guise of Professor Blanchet knowing Peter couldn't use that curse on her much longer.

"Put the wand down Peter," murmured Sirius in a deadly manner, wand fully extended, ready to cast. Wormtail still looked confused and his small beady eyes swirled every which way trying to figure out how he knew this seemingly strange person.

Supposing it didn't matter whom the stranger was or why he remembered him. Peter pulled his wand down, releasing the spell on Hermione.

"Get out of the way Harry," yelled Sirius to Harry who was standing right between the Professor and Peter.

"No," responded Peter slowly, "this is between me and Potter."

"Then you'll have to deal with me first rat," snarled Sirius, narrowing his eyes in a threatening manner, "get out of the way Harry." This time Harry responded, backing away from both of them, and then rushed over to Hermione. Sirius moved forward a couple steps kicking Harry's wand back over to him. Harry picked it up as it rolled next to his knee, clutching it in his hand at the ready. Hermione lay on the floor next to him, curled in a ball sobbing hopelessly. Harry leaned on the wall next to her, holding her shoulders as she clutched his robes, shaking and still crying. He took off her mask gently, but she didn't look up at him keeping her face buried in his chest. In the mean time Sirius and Peter were pretty much in a full-fledged duel. When Harry looked up, spells were flying

all over the place, and Wormtail was losing, though still putting up a fight. Sirius's face had taken a hit, and was profusely bleeding, after he collided with the hard stone wall. Though Peter looked like he could collapse at any given point, looking pretty pale, more so then usual.

"What are you doing here rat?" bellowed Sirius after he knocking Wormtail to the ground.

"You'll die before I tell you," replied Wormtail withering, trying to get up. Sirius just walked towards him and blasted him against the wall again.

"Quit while you're behind Peter," returned Sirius snarling, so close now that he was standing over him, looming.

"I don't know who you are but this will not be the last time we meet. Besides I have everything I need to know," and with that, Wormtail turned back into his rodent form, then seemingly turned invisible right in front of Sirius's eyes, who blinked surprised and then turned to Harry in alarm.

"Come on Harry, we have to go," said Sirius quickly scooping up Hermione, who was shuddering uncontrollably.

"Where are we going Sirius?" asked Harry jogging after him.

"You'll see when we get there," returned Sirius, quickening the pace. It didn't take long for Harry to understand where they were going when he saw the large gargoyle statue at the end of the hall. Harry's mind was racing, he didn't even hear Sirius say the password, and he mindlessly climbed up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. Harry wasn't very surprised to find the room empty, except for the former headmasters arguing between themselves, about something Harry couldn't bring himself to listen to.

"Harry, come here," ordered Sirius lying Hermione on a purple cushion by the fireplace, "stay here with her, I'm going down to Snape's office to find a potion that might help her. If she starts shaking again, try to restrain her from hurting herself more; I'll be right back, hoping that Slimeball doesn't give me a hard time. " Sirius's face was contorted into a pained expression and the blood on his face was still shining. He looked at Harry a minute and then left in a huff robes billowing behind him.

Harry had known for a while that things wouldn't be perfect forever, and he was frustrated that he didn't see what happened tonight coming sooner. Of course he would come on a night when everyone was caught off guard. But what was Wormtail looking for? What did he find? Was Voldemort closer then everyone thought? Harry was so angry at his worthless duel with Wormtail. Perhaps he really was just lucky; maybe he really couldn't do what everyone thought he could. Maybe he wasn't meant to save the wizarding world. This thought made Harry shudder involuntarily; if he couldn't save the wizarding world, then Voldemort would win, and the wizarding world was done for. Harry sighed, and let his head fall back on the cushion. Everywhere he went, nothing was ever going to be good for him. He looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were wide open now, staring at nothing in front of her. And for Harry's whole life he would only hurt those closest to him, his parents and his friends. Finally Hermione looked up at him, her face twisted in a pained expression.

"Harry? Am I weak?" whispered Hermione, voice quaking slightly, still looking straight ahead.

"Absolutely not, I've never seen anyone that looks as good as you after being under an unforgivable curse for so long," he responded blushing a little, realizing what he had said. She smiled back faintly.

"Harry? What's going on?" she asked him sadly.

"I don't know," returned Harry honestly, wishing he knew himself..

"Harry, don't go away," murmured Hermione, who soon fell asleep in a couple of minutes, curled up in a ball next to him. Harry looked at her and shook his head angrily. Then he cooled, letting his fingers fall along her hair playing with it lightly. He really appreciated her bravery; she had been so strong lately. His fingers quickly withdrew from their place as Sirius stormed back into the room irritated.

"All right Harry I got it," yelled Sirius in an annoyed manner as soon as he walked in the room.

"Shh!" hissed Harry quieting Sirius, who shot him a perplexed look.

"She's sleeping," whispered Harry pointing at Hermione.

"I think she's unconscious Harry," replied Sirius calmly as if Harry were a small child.

"No, I talked to her just a couple minutes ago, then she fell asleep," countered Harry just as seriously and calmly. Sirius stared at him intently and could tell he was telling the truth.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that Sirius," said Harry frowning at his godfather's disbelief.

"I know Harry but I just can't believe she could possibly have remained conscious after being under the Cruciatus curse for that long," said Sirius running his hand through his still perfectly gelled hair.

"What's going on Sirius?" asked Harry in a hushed undertone.

"Apparently Wormtail was here scouting for Voldemort, despite what he said I don't think he found what he was looking for," responded Sirius seriously, "though the Order has picked up on Voldemort somewhere within twenty mile radius of the school."

"What does he want over here, so close to Dumbledore?" asked Harry angrily.

"I honestly don't know Harry, I don't have much time though. Minerva, Slimeball, and myself are heading back to Molly's for a short while, hopefully we'll be back Monday before classes start so nobody suspects anything. The students have no idea that anything has happened and I trust it'll stay that way. Albus is there right now but will be back in the morning. I talked to Ron, and he's going to cover for you two tonight, so stay here. It will be easier to keep her here for now. And when she wakes up have her drink this," ordered Sirius handing Harry a vial with a thick clear liquid in it.

"What's this?" asked Harry taking the vial.

"Xialian, it is going to counter any side affects from that curse, since she was under it's influence for so long it might have damaging long term affects, you can give her that for now, I'll see to her later. I have to go, stay here until the morning; and then join everyone for breakfast. Ron will cover for you. I'll find you when I know something," Harry nodded seriously, looking tiredly up at his godfather. Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione one last time then left them alone.

Harry stretched out, putting his hands under his head staring up at the ceiling blankly, though his mind was far from it. The old headmasters had settled down quite a bit and were now only whispering quietly. Harry couldn't hear them over the loudness of the thoughts in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy, and Voldemort. Something had to be done, he had to keep training, keep working. He couldn't be defeated so easily as he was tonight. Harry knew something had to be done, and the only one who could do it was himself. His eyes closed, and slowly but surely these determined thoughts lulled him to sleep.

"Harry…Harry," Hermione hissed. Harry's eyes fluttered open, Hermione was next to him sitting up, looking down at him.

"What?" asked Harry sitting up himself, when he saw what it was. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter," he nodded genially towards them as if he found nothing unnatural about finding two students waking up in his office. This was the first time Harry had really seen Dumbledore this year, besides the meals, and masquerade. "Breakfast is starting in ten minutes, though I suppose you two will want to clean up before breakfast," said Dumbledore thoughtfully looking between the two of them. Harry couldn't agree more, he looked down at his wrinkled dress robes looking a bit tattered from their original state. He also realized he couldn't see, the spell he had used to see better had worn off and his sight had gone blurry. Hermione's hair had lost its curl, though still straight, some of her glow from the night before had worn off, though considering the circumstances, she still looked decent. Hermione stood up brushing her robes a little, blushing brightly. Harry got up too, but he really didn't want to go, he wanted to find out what was going on. Again confirming the theory Harry had about Dumbledore reading minds, Dumbledore dismissed Hermione asking Harry to stay.

"There is no point in keeping things from you Harry, I think we have learned our lesson about that. And I'm almost sure you'd find out anyway and I'd rather you hear it from me. As I'm sure Sirius told you, Voldemort is in the area, and I promise you I don't know anymore then that. But what I'm going to ask you Harry is very important, you need to resume Occlumency with Professor Snape, before you object let me finish. This is essential Harry, now that Voldemort is so close it will be very easy for him to penetrate your mind, and it is much more dangerous then before. You know the consequences now Harry, you understand what needs to be done. Have a nice weekend Mr. Potter," finished Dumbledore calmly with a smile and a familiar twinkle in his eye. Harry just kind of gaped and started to speak but Dumbledore just nodded at him.

Harry left his office a bit dejected, and sulkily made his way back to the common room. He knew Dumbledore was right, but he remembered how hard Occlumency was and being with Snape at night was not his idea of fun. Though Dumbledore's last words hung over him, he did know what he had to. He had to save the wizarding world if he could, and if spending his evenings Snape would help save it, it was all he could do for now.


	10. A Long Wait

**A Long Wait**

Ron waited anxiously for his friends at the breakfast table. He was the first one in the Great Hall and felt a bit silly being there so early but he wanted to be there as soon as they got back. He did exactly what Sirius instructed him, and luckily he didn't have to make up a diversion for them. With all the hype of the masquerade, no one seemed to miss either of them. No one suspected a thing. He anxiously waited because Sirius hadn't told him what had happened at all, all he knew was that Harry and Hermione were in Dumbledore's office for the night, and that Sirius was in a rush. Ron paced about the tables, until students started filing in and asking him questions about what he was going. Then he sat down, and tried to eat to no avail, he wasn't hungry at all. Finally as the breakfast crowd picked up, Ron spotted Hermione walk into the Great Hall. He waved at her and she acknowledged him with a nod and a slight smile. She looked all cleaned up from the night before, her hair now retained its natural frizz and her black school robes matched everyone else. Only a good friend could tell there was something different about her, and Ron could tell she was locking something up. She didn't even have to say a word. She finally reached the table and sat across from him. Ron had purposely sat away from everyone so they could talk.

"Hey Ron," she greeted him casually, pouring herself some orange juice.

"What happened?" he asked her both concerned and interested.

"I'm not really sure," replied Hermione biting her lip.

"What?" asked Ron perplexed.

"I don't remember," murmured Hermione, with a blank look on her face.

"What do you remember?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows, not really sure if she was avoiding him or if she was serious.

"I remember Harry being there," replied Hermione deep in thought. Ron sighed, he already knew that much, she wasn't much help.

"Do you know where Harry is now?" questioned Ron trying not to let his frustration show.

"I think he is talking to Professor Dumbledore, but I don't remember why," she responded slowly, her eyes searching the table in front of her for the answer.

Then she looked up at him horrified, "Ron what happened to me?"

Ron was taken aback; he was the last person to know what had gone on the night before. Why did she think he knew? What was wrong with her? Something wasn't right. He locked eyes with her, and she looked scared. He was a loss for words, what could he say; he didn't know what had happened.

"You just had a long night, that's all, perhaps you should rest today," suggested Ron, choosing his words carefully.

"That's not all Ron!" retorted Hermione, clearly not satisfied with that answer, "what happened last night?"

Ron looked at her sadly and tried again, "Last night was the Halloween Masquerade, remember. Kira and I had a date," Ron choked out the word date but then continued, " and you looked so much more like a princess that all the guys were falling over you, and you had to dance with everyone, but no one recognized you. And I had to dance with you so you could help me on my date. You were looking for Harry but somehow couldn't find each other until it was almost the end. And you two danced, and then you got nervous because you saw something and you and Harry left."

"Why?" asked Hermione begging, clearly not remembering what had happened at all, growing desperate to know.

"I don't…" started Ron lamely but luckily someone who did know why interjected.

"We had to leave because you saw Peter in his rat form, you saved the school from something that could have been dangerous," said Harry sitting next to Ron, talking to him pointedly.

"I what?" squeaked Hermione looking at Harry intently. He exchanged a puzzled glance with her.

"You don't need to be modest for Ron," said Harry shaking his head.

"Harry, I don't think she remembers anything that happened last night," murmured Ron.

"You don't remember anything?" Harry inquired nervously.

"Nothing," whispered Hermione sadly.

"She was under the Cruciatus curse for how long?" asked Ron flabbergasted as he and Harry made their way to the library. They had finally convinced her to go lay down and rest, so Harry could finally tell Ron what happened without scaring her with the truth.

"It seemed like forever," mused Harry, "I'm not really sure, it could have been a couple minutes."

"Minutes?" repeated Ron in disbelief.

"I know, I can't believe it myself, it might explain why she can't remember anything though," mused Harry, scanning shelves as they walked into the library.

"Hopefully Sirius can help when he comes back," tried Ron setting his bag on the table, walking with Harry toward the shelves.

"But he's not coming back until Monday, and this could be a long weekend," replied Harry, now talking to Ron through the bookshelves.

"I think I have something Harry," called Ron, coming from around the shelves, carrying a small but thick black book. He was already thumbing through the pages, looking for something. "Alright here it is," he said pointing to page forty-seven.

Harry read it out loud, "Victims of the Cruciatus curse can suffer from varying symptoms depending on strength of curse and period of use. Some of these symptoms include, convulsion, loss of breathing, unconsciousness, and muscle spasms. For periods of time after the curse has taken place, some victims suffer from memory loss of varying degrees, shortness of breath, fatigue, nightmares, posttraumatic stress, involuntary relapses, and other psychological side effects. There are only few known potions to ease sufferers, but new developments are hopeful."

Ron glanced at the symptoms perplexed, "What does involuntary relapses mean?"

"I don't know," returned Harry shaking his head, "the only people whom we could ask are gone or under traumatic stress." Harry read the last line again, remembering what he had promised Sirius. " I completely forgot! The Xilian."

"The what?"

"It's a potion Sirius gave me to give to Hermione," sighed Harry.

"I guess that'll have to do until Sirius gets back," shrugged Ron.

"Yeah," sighed Harry, "we don't really have another choice. I hope it works."

Sirius didn't return until late Sunday night, and when Harry and Ron went to see him, he assured him it could wait until the following day and that he'd see him after his class on Monday. Harry was more then a little irritated, it was pretty important to him. Harry had given Hermione the Xilian on Saturday afternoon, but she still couldn't remember what happened. Harry had told her almost everything that he could without making her upset. Luckily though, Harry and Ron didn't see any of the other more horrible symptoms the book mentioned. Monday passed by slowly, and Defense Against the Dark Arts was the trio's last class of the day. And though Hermione couldn't remember what happened Halloween night, it didn't seem to hinder her ability in the classroom; she was still answering every question correctly and at the top of her game. This much at least reassured Ron and Harry. Finally after a grueling, Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they could talk to Sirius. They lingered around the classroom picking up slowly waiting for everyone to leave, when the last person left, Sirius locked the door and Harry sat on the table in front of Sirius's, and didn't say anything but glared intently at him, eyebrows raised.

"Hold on Harry," persisted Sirius, "let me deal with this one first." He pointed to Hermione. "Follow me, I have a friend of mine you should get acquainted with. I'll be right back gentlemen." Hermione and Sirius left Ron and Harry in his office for a good fifteen minutes but then returned alone this time. Harry didn't even bother asking this time, he figured Sirius would let him know what he wanted Harry to know in his own good time. There was no point being impatient with Sirius. And Sirius did exactly what he pleased. After using his wand and changing back to his normal appearance, he shuffled some papers on his desk, looked between Harry and Ron and finally spoke.

"As far as we can tell, Peter was just scouting, for information of any kind as well as checking up on certain people. We think Voldemort might be at a loss for a plan and getting and using whatever information he can from Wormtail to help tip the scales in his favor. The danger is growing real, Voldemort won't wait much longer to act, he'll come up with a plan, and he can still use Harry as a decoy, and I personally don't understand why he hasn't tried to yet. So Harry it's important…"

"That I resume Occlumency, yes I know, I know. But why can't you teach me Sirius? You know how don't you?" asked Harry almost in a whining manner.

Sirius hesitated and bitterly mumbled, "Harry you won't learn as much as you can from Severus, he has his ways of knowing things."

Harry sighed and let his head fall back; he couldn't say he didn't try. Though he pretty much knew that it wouldn't be the case. Working with Sirius would be too easy.

"And Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I had her talk to Lupin, as you both already know, most of the side affects are psychological and Remus volunteered to talk to her. He has background with that sort of thing; he is at least a good listener. Hermione and Remus are at the shrieking shack," informed Sirius, waving his had in a manner that insinuated that it wasn't a big deal.

"But what does involuntary relapses mean?" asked Harry looking at Sirius doubtfully.

"Is that a side affect? I'd wager it means that the victim falls back into a state where they think they are under the curse again. Like visiting the time of the crime again," replied Sirius thoughtfully.

"Do you think that will happen to…" started Harry trailing off.

"I don't know Harry it's really hard to say, she did stay conscious after the spell, so it might not have been very powerful. Then again that might show though the physical affects aren't deep the emotional aspects were. And she carries a burden with her, that girl, I really have no idea. I'm just hoping Remus can deal with that," answered Sirius truthfully. There was a silence for a little while, but Harry couldn't stay that way for long.

"So the Order knows nothing else about Voldemort?" asked Harry earnestly.

"I would tell you Harry honestly, we have people on guard around the school now, I figure we'll know something soon. He's going to act Harry, you need to be on your guard," finished Sirius simply.

The next few weeks transgressed more quickly and just as quietly as before. Things started to change a little bit for each of the trio. Hermione continued meeting Lupin at the shrieking shack once a week and became more of a mystery to Harry and Ron. They never found out what they talk about, no matter how much Harry tried or Ron pried, they learned less and less from her and she became more of a mystery to either of them. This made Ron angry, and Harry a bit sad, but neither had much time to dwell on it. Ron was preoccupied with Kira, though the two of them still hadn't become officially a couple. Ron also had been trying to keep up with the quidditch team as captain while Harry was busy. Harry had become a busy, overworked and stressed really fast. If Ron hadn't known better he would have said Hermione had possessed Harry. Harry was up far into the morning making sure he had finished all his homework, and every Tuesday and Thursday he was down in the dungeons for hours working on Occlumency with Professor Snape. To no avail as it would seem, because Snape was as brutal as ever. Even after grueling Occlumency lessons; when Harry would get back he would do homework and some days not even get to bed. Harry had just learned to forget about socializing with Ron and Hermione, he had to concentrate on school so one day he could save his friends and protect the ones he hadn't lost yet. And by Christmas the trio had gotten into the routine of seeing each other rarely or not at all.

Harry leaned on the cold dungeon wall drearily, sweat dampening his forehead. Snape looked at him disgusted, as Harry was so used to seeing after a night of Occlumency.

"Aren't I getting a little better?" asked Harry a little frustrated through clenched teeth.

"Barely," sneered Snape in his usual icy manner. Harry sighed but didn't argue. "You are dismissed Mr. Potter, there is no need to remind you what your job is tonight, only the same thing I ask you to do every other time for the last seven weeks. Although I think that you don't really hear me or you would be getting better," sighed Snape in a disapproving way. "Good night."

Harry seethed leaving the dungeon that night; luckily for him it was the last lesson before Christmas. And because of this he didn't have a whole lot of homework but a few essays and tests due the last day of school, which was tomorrow. He drowsily sauntered into the common room; feeling physically and mentally drained really wondering whether or not he could finish his essays and study for tomorrow. He had a couple hours tomorrow morning, but instead he collapsed on the sofa after grabbing his bag of books. He was just adding the finishing touches on his potions essay, and looking at it dismally, when the portrait swung open and Hermione ambled into the room. Harry looked at his watch, squinting through his blurred vision and it was nearing midnight.

"What are you doing so late?" asked Harry as Hermione approached him.

"I was just…we just…went later then usual I guess…is it late?" she asked him vaguely, looking exhausted.

"It's almost midnight," replied Harry yawning and tilting his head back, as he rolled up his potions essay.

"So it's not so late," murmured Hermione, though it didn't look like she believed it.

"No," returned Harry just as lazily as he pulled out his transfiguration book. He flipped through the pages mindlessly to the chapter they were studying and then tried to concentrate on the words and what they meant, but his brain was shutting down and the harder he focused the more tired he became. Hermione sat next to Harry and started to grab her books but she let her hand fall and she fell back on the couch.

"Harry, we should stop," she said decisively, "we are really just being silly. I know neither of us is going to get anything accomplished in this state."

"But I have to finish this…" muttered Harry ignoring her plea, not thinking clearly for if he had he would have realized who it was begging for the break.

"Harry," she said closing his book on his hand, "we'll do it in the morning okay?"

Harry looked at the book and then at her and knew he couldn't resist the temptation to go to bed.

"Alright you win," he sighed putting his book away. She smiled at him, touching his shoulder gently. Without another word the two of them took to their respective dormitories, dragging their bags with them. Harry collapsed on his bed, without undressing, pulling the blankets over him. Though Harry was tired, he still tossed and turned, because someone had gotten into his head.


	11. Coming Undone

**Coming Undone**

"You are not working fast enough girl," raged a robed figure, whose whole body was covered except for a thin white hand that pointed at the girl wistfully. Harry could only see from his point of view though and still couldn't see the girl, her head was bowed and her long hair covered her face.

"How will I ever rule the wizarding world, if I have worthless servants like you," snarled Harry glaring at the girl and then turning away from her. "You must get a hold of that boy. What _are _you waiting for? You can't keep toying with me, our plan needs to be in place, I cannot wait much longer. I have been patient with you for too long!" Harry yelled and anger surged within him. He paced quietly around the room, the girl kept her head down. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it sharply.

"Harry!" yelled Ron jumping when Harry grabbed his hand. Harry jolted awake, jumping up from his laying position. Ron looked at him wide-eyed and surprised. Harry shook his head angry.

"Ron I was so tired, and I couldn't help it, I just fell asleep, it's…it's…damn it!" cursed Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron, who was thrown, looking bewildered.

"Voldemort was in my head, or I was in his…or whatever the hell it is…I didn't clear my mind last night and I dreamed I was him, or he was me…I don't know," replied Harry angrily trailing off.

"We better tell Sirius," murmured Ron calmly, apparently thinking, and looking a little nervous.

"No we can't!" exclaimed Harry, "we can't tell Sirius. We can't tell anyone. We won't tell anyone."

"Harry, don't be stupid," replied Ron, shaking his head seriously.

"Ron please, if it happens again…just not this time, c'mon Ron, it's not a big deal. Besides it wasn't really informative we will tell them if it happens again okay?" pleaded Harry trying to pull it off as no big deal. The truth was he didn't want anyone to find out that he failed at Occlumency.

Ron didn't look at all pleased, "What about Hermione?"

"Especially not Hermione, you know she would make me tell Sirius," warned Harry, he sighed learning his head against the wall. He was so angry with himself, but he was filled with the same excitement that came to him from his dreams at the Department of Mysteries. Even if was dangerous he could learn something valuable. He just wouldn't do anything stupid or make irrational mistakes. He realized how many people he could have hurt last year at the Department of Mysteries and he knew he wouldn't do it again.

"I don't like this Harry," said Ron shaking his head, "next time this happens I'll tell Sirius myself. I trust that you think you're doing the right thing for now. I won't say anything." Ron seemed a little disappointed in himself and a little reluctant to agree. Harry smiled at his friend, thanking him.

"What happened anyway?" asked Ron who couldn't help but be a little curious. Harry hesitated at first to tell Ron, but Ron wouldn't have any of it, so Harry told him about it.

"Why would Voldemort want you to see that?" asked Ron, "it seems like something he'd want to hide."

"Yeah, it's not like he was winning and wanted to show it off. It's showing he has a weakness, a worthless death eater. And without that key factor, he is losing, hopefully, she can hold off on whatever she is supposed to do," commented Harry thoughtfully.

"You know that's another odd thing that strikes me," mused Ron, "it's a girl…or a woman, Voldemort doesn't have a lot of women followers. You think that means anything?"

"I don't know" replied Harry shrugging his shoulders, "but I do know, Hermione and I have to finish homework this morning."

"You mean you didn't finish, the two over achievers of the school didn't finish their homework. What is the world coming to?" asked Ron dramatically.

"Oh come off it Ron, I am not an over achiever," disagreed Harry leading the way out of the common room.

"Harry? Are you kidding? You always come in early in the morning, and sometimes you don't come in at all. You look like the living dead half the time now. At least Hermione does a better job of hiding that she gets no sleep. And you always have to get your homework done on time, completed perfectly. You hardly come to practices. You've turned into Hermione you have, I don't even see you half the time anymore," countered Ron.

"At least I'm getting it done Ron, at least I know I'm going to get something accomplished in life. I'm going to do something worthwhile, and maybe I don't come to practices because I don't need to!" yelled Harry defensively stopping mid hallway to look at Ron angrily. Ron flushed, looking embarrassed at first and then angry, but he didn't say anything all the way to breakfast. Harry didn't feel bad at all; he couldn't believe Ron would try to make him feel bad about doing well. He was just jealous again; Ron didn't have a world to save.

Ron threw his bags on the table and had a short breakfast, mumbling something about having to study. Hermione took only a stab at asking what was wrong, and after an agreed chorus of "nothings" she didn't try anymore. She was more afraid someone was going to blow up in the middle of breakfast, and she would find out later. Malfoy seemed to think so too as he kept glancing back at their table with glee. Hermione was the only one who noticed and pointed her wand at him mumbling words under her breath; he looked away pretending to see something on the floor. She grinned and opened her transfiguration book to study for the test.

Ron was just as angry when he got to potions, and sat in the back as far away from Snape as possible. The last thing he wanted was to be harassed by Snape. He was seething when Kira came in, and she noticed, she sat in the back with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her eyes a sad silvery blue stared at him, searching for an answer.

"Nothing," he replied, not really wanting to talk about it, though not trying hard to hide his anger.

"Is it Harry?" she asked him calmly but sweetly as she pulled out her potions book. He looked at her quickly with a questioning eye.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired cautiously, pulling out his own book, and other supplies that were listed on the board.

"Anyone within the country could have heard him yelling this morning," she replied, looking a little embarrassed.

"Really?" asked Ron, turning red, as if the argument wasn't bad enough he didn't expect the whole school to hear about it.

"Well it might have been only a couple people, everyone was at breakfast, so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. But really Ron how could you take his wrath like that. It really is unfair of him to pick on you. He made you out to be a worthless idiot Ron, and that's not what you are," replied Kira kindly, touching his hand.

Ron blushed, "He didn't mean it, he was just upset. Harry does it all the time lately; he has a lot of pressure. He does have something to live to, I just…"

Kira looked at him with the same sad eyes, seeming to pity him, "Are you sure?" Ron started to respond, but didn't get a chance, Professor Snape started barking out a lesson. Ron and Kira didn't talk any more about Harry or anything besides the potion the rest of class. But at the end of class, Kira approached Ron with an interesting proposition.

"I know you have practice today, but I thought while everyone was packing this afternoon you could go on a walk with me. I'm sure you could get out of practice being captain and all," she said coyly.

Ron grinned, "I think I could do that, just give me a couple minutes after three, I have something I need to do." And he couldn't think of a better way to show Harry that he didn't have to go to practice either.

"What do you mean you aren't going to practice?" asked Harry through gritted teeth, he was angry enough with Ron as it was without this.

"I mean I'm not coming to practice tonight. I'm sure that isn't a big deal since this is the _first_ one I've missed all season as supposed to you who has missed…what is it now four?" retorted Ron smartly, with his arms folded confidently.

"Fine!" responded Harry angrily, "but so help me if we fall behind because you are too pompous to come to practice."

"Maybe _I'm _not the one that needs practice Harry," spat Ron, who then proceeded to leave him in the middle of the dormitory, shaking with anger.

Kira met him just outside the castle; she was wearing sapphire robes with a muff of the same color. The snow that was falling lightly outside the castle rested lightly making soft crystals lay perfectly upon her midnight black hair. Ron smiled at her as he walked over to join her.

"I am so glad the famous Ronald Weasley could take time to see me," she said grinning broadly. He was going to object but she took her finger to his lips. And so they walked around the castle on the stone paths, finally stopping to sit on one of the castle walls, which magically remained dry. They hadn't spoken a word since their greeting, which was fine for Ron; it gave him a chance to think, and Kira as well.

"I do hope Harry apologized," remarked Kira breaking the silence.

"Not yet," remarked Ron lightly, secretly hoping they could have avoided talking about Harry.

"Hmm," murmured Kira thoughtfully, "are you sure everything will be okay between you two, I'd hate to have you two fighting. Even if I do get to see more of you, it's no good with you all upset."

"I'm fine, besides I took your advice and stood up to him," responded Ron smiling at his own little trick.

"Really? Did you tell him you weren't worthless?" asked Kira mildly surprised, "I'm impressed with you Ron, standing up for yourself like that."

"Oh we'll just say Harry got what was coming to him," remarked Ron lightly, enjoying Kira's affection a little more then he should have. They sat in silence a little longer.

"I see the carriages are leaving," said Kira standing up, "will you walk me back Ron?"

"Of course," replied Ron standing up, sliding his arm through hers, which she accepted and he breathed a sigh of relief. She laughed at him, and they walked arm in arm back to her common room.

"That was nice," whispered Kira, letting go of Ron's arm to face him.

"Yes, we should do that again," said Ron speaking softly to match her tone.

"I'll let you know," said Kira, speaking softer then a whisper now, as she was getting closer to him. Before Ron knew what was happening, they were kissing in the hallway. When he opened his eyes, she had already disappeared into the common room. He blinked in surprise, wondering if the whole day had actually happened or if he were dreaming. He wandered back to his own common room in a dream like daze. Pondering quietly whether or not they could be a couple. He smiled as if he had a secret and had just been made the winner of a million galleons. Though when Ron arrived back at the common room, he was sure that he was not dreaming and if it was, the dream was becoming a nightmare.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Ron?" roared Harry angrily as soon as Ron walked through the entrance. Ron rolled his eyes, and walked right past him not wanting to fight with him, he was floating on air, and Harry would not bring him down.

"Don't turn your back on me! Whose side are you on?" yelled Harry after him, not taking the silent treatment as an answer.

"Harry, I'm on your side! How long is it going to take you to get that? But for once Harry, for once, why can't you be on mine?" retorted Ron twirling around halfway up the stairs.

"You skipped quidditch practice to walk around the school with Kira!" shouted Harry though a little quieter this time, because of Ron's quieted tone.

"You know what Harry, why does it matter, if it had been your girlfriend, you would have taken the evening off as you are "too good to practice". But when it's me, second rate Ron, you have a fit. But you know what Harry it's not all about you! Believe it or not, all these things you go through, I go through them too, because I am your best friend. And I know it might be harder for you, and I know you are going to do something amazing and great but that doesn't mean what I do isn't worth it. And if it isn't worth it to you, then maybe we shouldn't be friends," said Ron calmly with a touch of anger.

After he went back up to the dormitory he felt silly about what he had said, it came out as if he were two arguing with another little kid. But he said what he had wanted to say, and he wasn't going to let Harry take advantage of him any longer. And that was the way it was going to be. Ron cooled down and returned to the dreamlike state he was in before, remembering the way Kira admired him for standing up to Harry, he almost wished she could have seen him. He smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Harry came in late that night for no good reason. He was still angry trying to figure things out. When he lay on his bed, he purposely let thoughts fill his head; instead of pushing them away he welcomed them, pulling the defenses in his mind down. Finally after a while these thoughts drove him to a deep and unfortunately for him, dreamless sleep.

There were only a few days until Christmas, and Hermione was getting worried, Harry and Ron were still on edge, it was awful to live with them the way they were acting. There was no escape from them, everyone from Gryffindor had left on winter break, even Ginny, Hermione's sole companion, had left for a friend's house to spend the holidays. Harry had already asked if the three of them could stay at Grimmauld Place over break, but Sirius wouldn't let them, as activity was high at the moment. So Hermione was stuck in between her two arguing best friends, hopelessly. She had begged Lupin for another lesson with him on Christmas Eve just to get away for a couple hours. But even that proved to be worthless in the state of anxiousness she was in.

Lupin helped her up from the ground for what seemed like the millionth time. "You aren't on top of your game today, you almost had it last week, and now you can barely manage. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm worried about Ron and Harry they have been fighting non-stop, and it's almost Christmas, I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. Neither of them will tell what's going on. So I guess I haven't been able to clear my head, and I wanted to be able to finish this by Christmas!"

Lupin laughed, "You still have a few more lessons to go before you get this anyway. If you had learned it before Christmas I would have been amazed. Even James and Sirius had their fair share of months before they got it. As for Harry and Ron, don't worry about it too much, things somehow seem better on Christmas. And I bet things will be different tomorrow. I think we should put this off for a while, you could do something irreversible and I'd hate to be responsible. Besides I do have work to do."

Hermione sighed again, "Yes I suppose your right. Happy Christmas then." She turned to leave back through the path under the tree.

"Hermione," he called and she turned around reluctantly, frustrated tears filled her eyes but stayed there.

"Everything is going to be okay tomorrow, trust me," said Lupin, pretending like he didn't notice her tears. She just nodded and turned around again climbing back through the tree, letting cold tears fall down her face. As much as she wanted to believe things were going to be better tomorrow, tomorrow was still very far away.

When she returned to the common room, Ron was on the floor in front of the fireplace playing exploding snap, and Harry was working hard on something in the corner. By the expression Ron's face she could tell they still weren't talking. She brushed a tear from her eyelash and walked past them both up to the girl's dormitories, without saying a word to either of them, hoping tomorrow would come faster then she imagined. Ron watched her wipe away the tear, and Harry's gaze followed her up the stairs. But neither of them were moved enough to make up just yet.


	12. A Cold and Different Kind of Truth

I

A Cold and Different Kind of Truth 

Christmas finally arrived for Hermione, after a long afternoon of suffering. She took a long time to get ready, fearing what she may find downstairs. Every part of her dormitory was straightened and cleaned. When she felt like had wasted enough time up stairs, she slowly sauntered downstairs to the common room and to her surprise found it completely empty. The tree sparked, lights twinkling gaily, shiny bulbs an ornaments hung from the tree limbs, and a fancy angel sat upon the tree gracefully. The presents sat under the tree, and there were quite a bit considering the numbers they had in the Gryffindor tower. There was also an extra table set off to the side with breakfast pastries, muffins, fruit, juice, eggs, sausage and other items, set up especially for Christmas. She passed that, and over to the tree and found that there was a letter sitting on the limbs almost towards the middle of the tree. She hesitated a moment, but then reached for it, pulling it from the tree. It was addressed to her, but before she grabbed it she was almost sure of it anyway. She decided maybe she could open just this one without Ron and Harry. She curled up in the closest chair, and opened the letter. All that was in the letter was words to a carol, Hermione had heard many times when with her parents for Christmas.

Hark how the Bells 

_Sweet Silver Bells_

_All seem to say throw cares away_

_Christmas is here bringing good cheer_

_To young and old, meek and the bold_

_Ding-dong; ding dong that is their song_

_With joyful ring all caroling_

_One seems to hear words of good cheer_

_From everywhere filling the air_

_Oh how they pound raising the sound_

_O'er hill and dale telling their tale_

_Gaily they ring while people sing_

_Songs of good cheer Christmas is here_

She read it over and over again wondering who could have sent the letter. It was like a time turner, moving back years ago. She realized she hadn't heard a real Christmas carol in a long time, not a muggle one anyway. Somehow reading these words made her feel warmer inside, a kind of tingling was sent through her body. She tucked the letter away again, and after looking at the tree again one last time she headed to Harry and Ron's dormitory. She could hear from outside, that they were arguing. She banged on the door with her fist and yelled from outside.

"For the love of all that is good, will you two stop arguing and come out here and spend Christmas with me?" shrieked Hermione from the other side of the door. Everything halted inside the room and things went into a slow silence for a minute. Ron opened the door to the dormitory; Harry pulled a shirt over his head. Both looked at her with a kind of annoyed and surprise stare.

"What made you think we were arguing?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"I'm not going to answer that," replied Hermione coldly, pausing then continuing in a pleading manner, "please just pretend that you don't hate each other for one day, for me, please. You have no idea what I've got through the last week, with you two acting like children."

"I don't hate…" started Ron, looking guilty, trying to avoid Hermione's eye contact.

"We haven't…" started Harry at the same time looking just as guilty.

"I don't care!" exasperated Hermione, "just come down with me and pretend like you are going to enjoy Christmas with me." Both the boys looked between each other guiltily, Ron's look turned into a glare, telling Harry he was not forgiven. Harry smiled back sarcastically then put on a friendly air for Hermione not saying another word. Ron did likewise. Hermione led them down the stairs, feeling rather pleased with herself. As she led them downstairs, she came into view with two very strange sights. One was a huge black dog, and the other was a scrawny brown dog, that looked almost like a wolf, except for that it was quite a bit tamer.

"Sirius?" asked Harry hesitantly behind Hermione, not recognizing the other dog. The brown dog came up and nudged Hermione's leg, and Harry grabbed her shoulder, as if he would hold her back. Hermione just bent down and petted the brown wolf-like dog. The dog barked happily, and Harry and Ron just stood behind Hermione perplexed; then the dog transformed into a familiar human form.

"Lupin!" gasped Ron, looking at him wide-eyed.

"You three were sure making a large racket up there," he commented lightly, looking mostly at Ron and Harry. They avoided his eye contact guiltily.

"Well what are you just standing there for, breakfast is waiting," invited Lupin warmly, waving his arms towards the table of food. Harry laughed as he saw Sirius, still in dog form, chomping on a piece of sausage from the table.

"Sirius! Where are your manners?' scolded Lupin. The dog looked at Lupin guiltily, and then Sirius transformed into human form again.

"Of course Remus, would you like some?" he asked offering his half eaten sausage to Lupin. Everyone laughed and finally dug into the food. Even Ron and Harry seemed to enjoy themselves, and didn't have to feign happiness. After a large breakfast, everyone opened gifts. It wasn't an orthodox way of opening gifts everyone just kind of opened things at once and it made Hermione a little wary. But being the only girl there, she couldn't expect it to get much neater. Even through the mess, she was overjoyed with the gifts she received. After opening Harry's, he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

"Oh Harry, it's perfect, I love it," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Please," snickered Ron, "lets save all that for somewhere private."

Hermione glared at him and blushed bright red. She turned the knob at the bottom winding up the music, and then she let go of it, letting it play a haunting Christmas melody. On the inside of the music globe, were moving pictures of her family, and of Harry and Ron. She smiled at it warmly, forgetting the other presents lying at her feet. Soon the guys were finished opening gifts, and Ron nudged her, and she opened her remaining gifts. From Ron she got a book on house elves, Lupin gave her the book _Transfiguration for the Experts_, Ron's mom sent Hermione scarlet robes.

"Wow Ron this is beautiful," she remarked, trying it on. Harry started to say something but bit his tongue; Sirius glanced at him giving him a chuckle.

"She has picked up on hand-making robes lately, it's her new hobby I suppose," replied Ron casually, also noticing Harry's falter. He and Harry also both received new robes; Ron's were black, and Harry's golden yellow. For a while everyone played with their new gifts, boxes and paper lay everywhere. Sirius and battled a game of wizard's chess. Hermione curled up and started reading her books, while Ron munched on chocolate frogs watching Lupin write a letter. After a while of this, Sirius and Lupin had to report back to Molly's for a Christmas dinner. Hermione's heart fell, she didn't want them to go, for if they went then, it was just the three of them again. Nothing would distract Harry and Ron from their anger. She looked sadly at them as they disappeared through the portrait hole. She sight reluctantly, and there was a cold silence in the room. Hermione could tell she wasn't the only one who missed their presence. Now she was angry, and would not put up with this any longer.

"Do you two insist on ruining my winter break?" she asked them with no response, so she continued. "What could be so big that even you two can't get over yourselves and fix it? Well you know what? If you two hotshots think you can make my life miserable, I can play your game just as well. Unless you two can think of something clever and get your acts together, I won't speak to either of you, because I am not choosing sides. And maybe you'll learn to be lonely." With that she stomped up the stairs carrying her musical globe in hand and two books under her arm.

"I'm sick of her being mad at me Ron," said Harry glaring at Ron angrily.

"I bet you are Harry," replied Ron, picking apart his chocolate frog.

"Then what do you want from me?" implored Harry gritting his teeth.

"I want you to tell me the truth," said Ron standing up, feeling threatened under Harry's stature.

"About what?" asked Harry in a low voice, trying to be intimidating now.

"Let's see, how about, why you let me tag along for so many years if I wasn't worth your time? Or why you don't think you have to go to practice? Or why you've developed Hermione's study habits. And why you have a problem with Kira…. let's start with that," designed Ron dramatically moving his arms as he spoke, pacing around the common room.

"Why are you playing martyr Ron? I didn't let you just tag along, because I could have found other friends in a heartbeat," returned Harry defensively, not enjoying being placed in a tight place.

"Even when everyone in the school thought that you were the heir of Slytherin? Or when everyone was rooting against you in the Tri-wizard Tournament, or how about when everyone thought you were crazy when you said Voldemort was back? Did you have a lot of friends to choose from then Harry?" asked Ron seething. Harry didn't respond, deep down he knew Ron was right but the way he was being interrogated did not make him want to join Ron's side. He paused and then spoke before he thought he would regret it.

"You weren't on my side about my getting selected for the Tri-wizard tournament, you were jealous, like always," snarled Harry, eyes narrowing.

"Why would I, just a mediocre wizard be jealous of you going off to see if you could get yourself killed in everyway possible…I don't want that Harry. Believe it or not I don't want to be stalked by Voldemort, and have him come after all my friends and family. I don't want to be you Harry! So get off your pedestal!" bellowed Ron his tone getting louder as he spoke.

"So, you finally are starting to get it Ron, it's not easy being Harry Potter. And the reason I quit coming to practice and the reason I've been struggling in all my N.E.W.T courses is because I don't want to fall behind…while Voldemort kills everyone I care about, I will not lose another battle to _him_ Ron!" yelled Harry, not really mad at Ron anymore but at himself and his life. He fell down on the couch, and covered his face with his hands, running them through his hair.

"I get it Harry, I really get it, your life is hard. But there are other people who are going to do something, when you finally get rid of Voldemort, there are going to be other great people, I don't understand why you have to be the only one. Why can't I be just as good as you, just because you were born with a prophecy and a scar on your forehead? I think it was all of us that fought past the devil's snare, the chessboard, and the flying keys. I was the one who went in the forest with you to find Aaragog, even though we nearly were killed, and I was the one who pulled rocks back, dreading that you wouldn't come back from Tom Riddle alive. And even if I was entirely worthless at the Department of Mysteries last year, at least I was willing to try," rejoined Ron, "I'm sick of being in your shadow Harry, I am sick of you thinking that I'm not good enough. I realize the world will never see me as your equal, but I was hoping you, my best friend, would." The silence as those last words fell was deafening, Harry looked up at Ron and was at a loss for words. Even Ron seemed to have nothing to say, amazed at his own boldness. They stared at each other for a minute, and Ron looked down, feeling uncomfortable, inferior in Harry's gaze. It was a moment of silence that was different from the ones they had before now, it was more real, more thoughtful, bitter and sweet at the same time.


	13. A Few Stunning Revalations

**Stunning Revelations**

Ron and Kira walked placidly around the quidditch field. Ron was fingering the necklace she had gotten him for Christmas in a distracted fashion. The spherical emerald stone gleamed brightly in the sun and you could see the world reflected in its clear surface. Kira and Ron had taken to walking at least for an hour everyday during the break, and this was the last day before everyone came back from winter break. They finally meandered back to the Ravenclaw common room, standing in front of the entrance, like they did every day previous, not really wanting to leave.

"I am really glad you and Harry made up Ron," smiled Kira playing with his tie.

"We didn't really make up, but I guess we are okay," responded Ron, getting a little annoyed with her so bent on them making up. If he wanted to be mad at Harry, what should she care?

"Good," she grinned, her eyes finally meeting his, "I am going to miss you Ron, once everyone gets back I mean."

"We still have Potions together right? And we can still meet on Fridays and weekends…" replied Ron his sentence trailing off, as she kissed him. She finally pulled away and he sadly watched her disappear into the common room, wishing everyday that she wasn't a Ravenclaw. He walked back to his own common room in a thoughtful state. No one ever expected Ron to get a girlfriend, he was so tactless and unfeeling or so they said. What did Kira see in him? He wasn't the famous Harry Potter, not really smart, or very talented in quidditch. Maybe it was because he was normal that she liked him. Why did he like her? She was pretty and fairly smart, at least better in potions. She was wicked on a broomstick, even if she wasn't on her house team. Most importantly she liked him, it was about time someone appreciated Ronald Weasley.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were in the common room in deep discussion about Harry's latest dream. He seemingly had been unable to keep his mind clear at night, and was having the same dream night after night. Only learning a little bit every time.

"Harry I don't understand how you could have gotten so weak all of a sudden," persisted Hermione, "are you sure you are purposely opening your mind?"

Harry looked her square in the eyes, and lied, "Of course I'm not, after what happened last year? I would never nearly get us or Sirius killed again." He hated lying to her but he would have hated it even more to tell her the truth and have her be disappointed in him.

"And you still don't know who this girl is?" asked Hermione edgily.

"I told you a thousand times, I think I know her but I never get to see her face," replied Harry.

"Okay, well what does she look like?" inquired Hermione pointedly trying to figure out this puzzle, her mind clearly focused on the problem at hand.

"She has long black hair a lot like Cho's, and she is kneeling but I think standing up she would be fairly tall, small figure…I don't know," exclaimed Harry throwing up his hands in the air. Hermione looked at him raising her eyes in either surprise or disgust, it was hard to tell which, he hadn't mentioned Cho's name in a long time.

"So that narrows it down to about thousands of people," said Hermione finally.

"What to you want me say?" asked Harry getting annoyed.

"Nothing," sighed Hermione, "I just want to know what it means."

"You and me both," muttered Harry.

"And you aren't going to tell Sirius…"murmured Hermione looking at him hopefully. Harry didn't respond but cast her a furtive glance.

"I'm not going to say anything, you have me word, as much as I wish you didn't," she told him answering his ugly look.

"Thanks Hermione, that means a lot to me," he said and after that followed an awkward pause, he moved towards her but then pulled back disappearing out of the common room. Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

In the next few weeks school resumed as normal, and as it had turned out N.E.W.T classes had really just begun. Harry and Hermione struggled, and because of the exhausting schedule Harry couldn't empty his mind at night and puzzling dreams still filled his head, not to mention Snape picking at his personal thoughts, which was Harry's only motivation to keep trying at Occlumency. For now he was able to keep Snape out of his most secret desires, and out of the puzzling dreams he had been having. So far the only people who knew about the dreams were Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Ron had proceeded on better terms but there was still a hole, in their once airtight relationship, which had yet to be fixed. Neither Harry nor Ron could figure out what was causing this gap, whether it was words still left unsaid or just an unseen presence forcing them to see the other's most dishonorable qualities, it was hard to say.

After January, Hermione had stopped meeting with Lupin on the account of impending circumstances at the Order and the fact that she had finally accomplished what she had needed to get done. And since the masquerade she hadn't had any relapses from the unforgivable curse preformed upon her; which was a relief to Ron and Harry.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team had gone undefeated with one game remaining against Slytherin. Malfoy of course had been rallying support in the other two houses against Gryffindor for the final match that was still a couple weeks away. Poor Ron couldn't go anywhere in the halls without being reminded that it was a miracle that they had actually won last year. This self-consciousness caused Ron to start performing poorly at scheduled practices, no matter how many times Harry reminded him that he was better then that. After one particularly horrifying practice, Ron took off in a huff, and even though Harry tried going after him, Ron apparently did not want to be caught.

It didn't take very long for February to roll around, and talk of Valentine's Day starting buzzing around the school. Couples were made and broken and every one of them was the talk of the school. Harry found all of this hard to ignore, and then when Lavender and Parvati started asking him whom he was taking to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day, Harry had to shrug them off with an "I don't know". But what really drove Harry over the edge was when Sirius started pestering him.

"What are you all going on about?" Harry asked him exasperatedly, "It's not a big deal. It's a stupid holiday, it's not even a good one, I mean we don't even get out of school for it."

"Sounds like someone is defensive," responded Sirius, "no need to get haughty with me."

"I am not defensive! There is nothing to be defensive about," Harry retorted aggressively.

"Mhmm," mocked Sirius, "well when you finally get it together let me know."

"I hope you weren't like this to my dad," remarked Harry coolly.

"Don't worry I was, I bugged him about Lily for ages. He never heeded me until 7th year. He always seemed a bit annoyed really," said Sirius looking a bit puzzled. Harry threw up his hands exasperated and left the room.

Though he just about went crazy with all the speculations and accusations, Friday finally came and the week was over. Like their normal routine, Hermione and Harry lazily leaned over their books, sitting on the couch, at a little past eleven that night, trying to absorb information on glateous root and it's affect on the human immune system. Harry's attention diverted as Hermione slumped over and closed her eyes. He thought nothing of it except for that he was the one to usually give up first.

"Come on Hermione it's only eleven right? You're making me tired." he joked, she didn't respond or look up but she started shaking her head slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked her frowning and touching her arm. At this motion she started sobbing uncontrollably, Harry's arm retracted immediately a little frightened by the sudden outburst.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously, but before he could say anything else she turned towards him on the couch and her book fell to the floor, her eyes flooded with tears and she started speaking in exasperated tones.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't do it on purpose, I…didn't know…. I'm such a horrible person, I…I…I shouldn't have said anything and I did…I couldn't help it…oh Harry it …it…it hurt so much. I tried…I tried to make it go away but I'm not as str…strong as you are…I wish I would have died instead…. please Harry…." Now all that came out of her mouth were incoherent words and phrases. Harry was at a loss for words he had no idea what she was talking about, and didn't know if he should.

"Hermione," he said gently pulling her into an awkward embrace, but this seemed to make things worse, and she only cried harder. He held her; tears dampening the front of his shirt, until she finally calmed down now only shaking and breathing shallowly. He glanced at the clock, it was nearing midnight, and he had no idea what was happening and was afraid to ask. He looked down at her, her closed eyes were quite swollen from crying and strands of hair clung to her face. Harry noticed that her breathing had become normal and her body unwound becoming less uptight. And it took him a whole couple minutes after that to realize that she had fallen asleep. Harry tensed up at first not knowing what to do, but then relaxed, realizing that maybe this is what was right in front of him. His mind closed and shut down; releasing all the fears he once had and enjoyed the moment he did have.

Hermione flushed brightly, covering her face with her hands, after Harry reviewed the events of the night before to her and Ron. They were sitting on the quidditch pitch and Harry and Ron were dressed in their quidditch uniforms early for another practice before the big game against Slytherin.

"That doesn't sound too coherent for Hermione," noted Ron, "it doesn't really make sense."

"Now you know how I feel," agreed Harry, "Do you know what you meant Hermione?" Hermione looked up at him, scanning his face like she was searching for her answer there.

"No I don't," she said thoughtfully, Ron didn't believe that for a minute.

"How could you not know, you still said it, and it was obviously something from your mind or heart or whatever…how could you not know?" asked Ron exasperatedly.

"I just don't know Ron," replied Hermione crossly, and glaring at him intently. Ron backed off, using the fact that the team had come up behind them as an excuse. Before she left, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him off to the side.

"Thanks for helping me like that Harry," said Hermione lucidly staring at the ground.

"It was nothing, you would have done the same for me or Ron right?" replied Harry shrugging it off, "just don't work too hard today, we'll be around later."

"Where is he?" asked Hermione pacing around the common room fretfully.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I'm sure it's nothing," soothed Ron, lounging placidly on the couch, though he appeared docile, he was starting to get a little edgy too. Harry had been gone for two hours since practice ended, without any sign of reappearing.

"So, were you surprised waking up this morning?" asked Ron twirling his necklace around his finger.

"Shh," hissed Hermione indicating her head towards the other students in the common room. She rushed beside him kneeling on the floor and then nodded.

"Oh, but I do wish I could remember what happened, I'm sure was such a twit," said Hermione frowning slightly.

"You have to be a little excited right? I mean if you had taken a moment to realize where you were," responded Ron laughing at her girlishness.

"Oh, it was nothing, I'm sure you would have done the same," responded Hermione brushing stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Oh sure, but I wouldn't have been quite so comfortable this morning," snickered Ron staring at Hermione who blushed furiously now.

"Oh Ron stop it," pleaded Hermione standing up again to resume pacing, when Harry walked, rather, staggered through the portrait hole.

"Where have you been Harry?" requested Hermione immediately not taking notice at the poor shape he was in.

"Yeah, you look like hell mate," joined Ron who was taken aback as well, and sat up. Harry look completely wasted, like he had just played the whole seasons worth of Quidditch games in one day under horrifying conditions.

"Snape," sighed Harry collapsing on the floor next to the fireplace, with what looked like his last burst of energy. "He attacked my mind in the hallway when I was coming back from the shower. He told me I had to always be ready for Voldemort's attacks and that I can't just be expecting them. So after he completely read my entire mind in the hall, he dragged me to the dungeons and made me work until I could block him. He took everything I had, it's a miracle I made it back."

"I wonder why he did that," pondered Hermione, gazing thoughtfully past Harry.

"Because he's an evil git," tried Ron looking completely disgusted.

"How many times to I have to tell you that Dumbledore trusts him! Something must be happening, something big," murmured Hermione so softly that Ron had to join them on the ground. Harry just passed her a pained look, and Ron still didn't look convinced.

"Don't be such an idiot Ron, you know she's right," came the voice of a tall redheaded fifth year. Ginny gazed down upon them, "Snape wouldn't have done that to Harry without reason, even if he did enjoy it." Ron glared at his sister, but couldn't deny that she knew what she was talking about.

Hermione was practicing her DADA assignment at a little after noon on Sunday, in the common room. She had complete silence seeing as how everyone had gone to Hogsmeade for the romantic getaway before Valentine's Day on Monday. Harry had completely crashed and still hadn't woken up from his event with Snape from the night previous. Ron had of course taken Kira to Hogsmeade to celebrate their anniversary and for Ron to somehow sneak away and get her a Valentine's Day gift. Hermione sighed at the thought and continued her work, he wand was midair and she had just opened her mouth to say the incantation, when Harry tore down the stairs in extreme panic.

"Hermione!" he yelled after he saw her, her eyes opened wide in concern but before she could ask him what was wrong, the deadly words had already breathlessly fallen from his mouth. "The girl, from my dream…Voldemort's servant…. its Kira!"


	14. The Dream Unfolds

**The Dream Unfolds**

_"He is wrapped around my finger, and I'm starting to see into his friends' world now. Your gem has yet to fail met master, of course," the young woman murmured her lips hardly moving, and her head bowed to the ground. "The boy doesn't see the signs, he has no idea of your plan master."_

_"Good, it is about time you have done something useful for me, maybe now I won't have to destroy you. You might finally be living up to your intelligence," growled Harry pleasantly, in a voice that was not his own, pleased with how his plan was unfolding nicely._

_"A word of caution, your informant at the school, might not be so loyal to our side," said the girl cautiously._

_"Don't second guess me girl!" he raged back, "he knows what is best for him, Severus knows what would happen if he aligned with that old fool Dumbledore. That crowd rejected him many years ago; we are his only real purpose and pride. He may have doubts but his skin still burns at night." He emitted a cold dark laugh, twirling his wand contentedly._

_"Our plan will unfold right before everyone's eyes and no one will be able to do a thing about it, not even Dumbledore. No one can stop me from destroying Harry Potter, even when my servants are dangling right in front of his allies. My dear girl you have done well, your loyalties are well noted. Soon, when vengeance is mine. The next full moon shall be ideal I think, a night only a werewolf could love."_

_The servant looked up and stared at the Dark Lord with a look of content and fear. Harry glared into Kira's eyes for a long moment, becoming slowly apart from the dream._

"Harry are you positive?" asked Hermione in a high voice, fear now tearing through her, as Harry recalled his dream.

"I couldn't make it up, I was there," replied Harry softly feeling a cold chill run through he own veins.

"When is the next full moon?"

"I don't know"

"Oh goodness, of course I know," remarked Hermione pulling out her astronomy papers from a large pile of books and papers on the floor.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "We still have another month yet. Oh Harry, we have to tell Sirius now!"

Harry nodded reluctantly, gazing out the window at the one-o'clock sun. He knew he was going to get hell as soon as Sirius found out though, and his prediction was not far from the truth.

"What the hell is wrong with you Harry? Did you not learn anything last year? You didn't learn anything when you nearly got dozens of wizards killed. What the hell have you been doing during Occlumency lessons if not learning? Although I know you have, I've talked Severus; he says you've improved. So that means you are purposely opening up your mind to be Voldemort. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is Harry? Do you have any idea whether this is a lie or not? No, no you don't. It could be another ploy just like last time. And you…" rounded Sirius now turning to Hermione, "Did you lose all your common sense over winter break? You knew about his dreams and you didn't bother to come to me or Remus about them,"

Hermione started to protest, but he silenced her, "No, no Hermione, you are smarter then that, end of discussion. You are both smarter then putting hundreds of wizards in danger." His deep eyes stared intently, seemingly looking into the souls of both the young wizards, who looked very small in his gaze. "This is exactly why I objected to you all being part of the Order, you don't use common sense."

"What?" asked Harry sharply not exactly sure if he had heard correctly.

"Yes Harry, it was proposed that you be permitted to join the Order for informational purposes. But lucky for you Severus and I knocked that proposition down flat, the only time I'll agree with that man."

Harry looked angrily at Sirius not really sure if he should yell at him or not. He was also not really sure if he didn't deserve what he was getting. But felt somehow that he was being cheated in this whole situation.

"Alright you two, up to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore has to hear about this," sighed Sirius shaking his hair and running his hand through it, "I'll meet up with you, I have to change."

Harry and Hermione walked sulkily out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and towards the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. They waited silently, as if being punished like seven year oldsuntil Sirius ran up behind them, muttering to himself. The stairs swung open and Sirius ran up first, dressed in his Professor Blanchet disguise. Hermione and Harry followed him keeping up with his quick step. Dumbledore was waiting patiently for them, sitting at his desk, arms crossed, leaning on them slightly. He motioned for Harry and Hermione to take a seat, which they did, again silently.

They didn't speak until motioned to by Dumbledore. Harry recounted the dreams word for word all he could remember. Dumbledore did not look angry or enraged like Sirius, but he looked tired, somewhat disappointed. Harry felt really childish all of a sudden, and Hermione silently kicked herself for being so stupid.

Sirius paced impatiently, and angrily behind them both. He looked as if he could have used a wardrobe to kick.

"Do calm down Sirius, it is not I _yet /I _ the end of the wizarding world," remarked Dumbledore lightly. Sirius paused and leaned sulkily against the wall, not really wanting to be calm. His emphasis on yet made Harry shudder a little.

"Did you get all that Phineas?" asked Dumbledore resting his worn face in his right hand.

"Yes Albus I did, shall I report back?" asked the former headmaster dryly, gazing down jadedly from his frame, at the scene below him.

"Please, don't leave out any details it may be imperative," sighed Dumbledore, waving him off. "I've been afraid of this for a long time, I had no idea he was so desperate yet. It is just as well that some of us have been expecting this."

"Shall we seize her Albus, then we can learn the names of others?" asked Sirius, still leaning on the wall, his hands crossed over his broad chest. Harry looked dumbly between them both wishing he knew what they were talking about.

"No, that would be rash, and then he will alert the others, a battle could be on our hands by the end of the night if we don't play out cards carefully. First we must tell Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, would you please separate him from his company, I suppose you know where to find them, bring him back here. Make it look as natural as possible if we are to get this to work," ordered Dumbledore looking keenly at Hermione, who seemed to get smaller in his gaze. She nodded and excused herself.

"What about me professor?" asked Harry meekly.

"I am not going to send you into a trap if that is their intention Harry," remarked Dumbledore smartly.

"But you would send Hermione?" retorted Harry defensively.

"It's not Miss Granger he wants Harry," replied Dumbledore, giving him a surprised glance.

"Sirius, retrieve Minerva and Severus for me, we have work to be done."

Sirius quitted the room quickly, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione walked quickly through Hogsmeade's streets, wishing she had not worn her nice school shoes today. She weaved in and out of students, and tried to not be seen by classmates or teachers who would not stop her. Finally she reached the front of the teashop, she caught her breath and craned her neck trying to see in the windows, and sure enough Ron and Kira were flirting shamelessly in the corner. Or moreover, Kira was flirting with Ron; she leaned of the table and gave him a long kiss. Hermione grimaced, wondering how in the world they were going to tell him about Kira. She started pacing trying to think of someway for Ron to leave with her alone and without Kira.

"Look what we have here boys, little Mudblood Granger wandering around Hogsmeade by herself on Valentine's Day weekend. I see Weasel is having a good time though, I do pity dear Kira," Malfoy remarked gazing at the window behind Hermione, Goyle and Crabbe laughed foolishly, "Did Potter find a date with someone prettier? I can't imagine why you'd be here, perhaps mourning your lack of a date."

"You're right Malfoy, I couldn't find a date with two big and ugly Slytherins like you've got, you are so lucky," she replied sarcastically giving him a curt smile and turning back around to enter Madam Puddifoot's. She was secretly thankful Harry didn't come with her now; he would have just made things worse with Malfoy. The thing that she did not realize was that fact that she had just made things worse.

"Immobulus!" yelled Malfoy, pointing his wand at Hermione. "Stay here," he ordered Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now, let me make this simple, if you ever talk to me like that again, I can make things very painful for you. You aren't as tough without your friends around either Mudblood," snarled Malfoy, running his fingers lightly on the side of her face. Her brown eyes just glared angrily at him. Lucky for Hermione, Ron and Kira came through the door of the teashop arm in arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy," asked Ron withdrawing his arm from Kira's and pulling out his wand.

"Mobulus," murmured Malfoy to Hermione, "You are quite lucky Granger."

"Oh don't mind me Weasley, just having a chat with your friend Granger here, no harm done," he replied, placing his arm around her shoulders. "You have a good date now, I mean this is probably the best one you'll ever get. I'm so sorry about your quidditch fall over the summer Kira, I do hope you get better, and your common sense is regained," spoke Malfoy pleasantly, as if talking to good friends.

"Get off me," snarled Hermione as if she were talking about something truly disgusting.

"With pleasure, now I have an excuse to buy new robes, c'mon Crabbe, Goyle." With that, the three Slytherins walked away up the hill towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Ron coming over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Ron, I…I…umm…feel fine…"said Hermione swaying a little bit. Ron grabbed her shoulder.

"What did he do…or is it…" Ron's eyes got really big, and he looked at Kira pleadingly.

"I have to get her help, I'm so sorry, do you mind? I'll make it up…I swear, please," pleaded Ron looking very frightened.

"Of course," nodded Kira her eyes full of concern, she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." She watched them leave her, in the late afternoon sun, but she noticed the dark clouds headed their way. She crossed her arms and smiled at them knowingly.

Ron supported Hermione all the way back to the Hogwarts grounds. Then she finally straightened up, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to move." Ron looked at her bewildered, which quickly turned to anger.

"You don't have time to be mad at me, come on, "she urged again, realizing his own anger before he did. She ran with him to Dumbledore's office where Sirius was waiting for them.

"Took a scenic tour?" he asked sarcastically, his mood apparently not improved at all.

"Malfoy," muttered Hermione gliding past him up the stairs.

When the three of them were finally in the office, everyone was there. Sirius leaned once again on the wall in the corner farthest from Snape; who looked particularly annoyed about being there. Professor McGonagall stood attentively to the right of the headmaster's desk. Harry was still slouched in one of the armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, with his hands over his face, not even turning to look when his friends entered the room.

"Good, everyone is here, now it is time to start."

**I would like to see this before you submit it. Smile I like it. **


	15. Unprepared

**Unprepared**

"Now, it has come to my attention that one of our worst fears has come true," Dumbledore began. "Voldemort has set up a league of junior followers, so to speak, here at Hogwarts. Now, we must of course investigate this and inform the Order. Although I've been informed that we have a month still until a positive attack we need to be on our guard immediately.

Minerva, you will stay here and assume your duty as Deputy Headmistress. Severus, Sirius, and I will return to Grimmauld Place and help the Order arrange a battle plan." Dumbledore took a breath but then paused, "Severus?"

Snape clutched his arm painfully, a worn grimace coming over his countenance. Sirius gazed on, a small smirk coming over his face, the first smile since he had encountered Harry and Hermione.

"I think Severus has somewhere else to be," remarked Sirius coldly. Snape glared back, looking as though he had something to say though he said nothing. Dumbledore looked sharply at Sirius who acknowledged his glance, but kept a small grin nonetheless.

"Please go, Severus, don't delay," instructed Dumbledore. Snapenodded, exiting the room, still clutching his arm and shooting a look of death at Sirius, who brushed his arm in return.

"That is that, I suppose," muttered Dumbledore thoughtfully. "All right, we are ready to go, something is definitely happening. Stay on your guard Minerva. You two know what you must do," said Dumbledore speaking this time to Harry and Hermione who looked back at him doubtfully. "Mr. Weasley, it is imperative that you listen to what they have to tell you." Ron looked bewildered the whole conversation, continuously glancing at Hermione who was trying very hard to avoid his eyes.

"Come Sirius, it is time."

Sirius stepped forward and they both touched the rolled up pair of socks that lay discarded on a shelf to the left of Dumbledore's desk. There was a moment of silence in the room before Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Would you three please remain here until I return, I need to grab some effects from my office and do not wish to miss any messages from the headmaster."

Professor McGonagall exitedthe room curtly nodding to Ron and Hermione on her way out.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Ron in a raised voice.

"Ron, sit down," said Hermione in a pained voice, biting her lip uncomfortably, her eyes full of concern, Harry's head was still rested on his right hand.

"Let me tell him, Hermione."

"Tell me what?" asked Ron, exasperated.

"Kira is a Death Eater. Ron," replied Harry sullenlystill not looking up at Ron. Ron's face twisted into a look of confusion and disbelief.

"Really Harry…"

"Let me finish Ron," continued Harry, "I didn't just make it up, I had a dream. One of _those_ dreams--and Kira works for Voldemort." Harry stood up. "I gave her orders; I told her when to destroy me. While I was Voldemort I mean, if that is what I mean. She told me how foolish you were and how blind we've all been. I'd give anything to make it not true. I've never seen you so happy as when you're around her. I'm really sorry Ron." Harry leaned on one of the shelves, looking at Ron pointedly, hoping he would believe him.

"You never liked her," remarked Ron coldly his face in an expression of disgust.

"Ron, look," said Hermione taking his hands and looking up to meet his eyes, "it nearly broke my heart when I saw you and Kira together today at the tea shop. Knowing that we'd have to tell you this, and seeing for my own eyes that it's not real love, at least not on her part. You deserve better." Ron looked at her shocked and then disappointed. The thoughts filling his head were so intense and swirling that he slumped down to the floor, leaning against one of the large cabinets. He placed his face in his hands, completely in shock.

Then Ron stood up abruptly, "I can't stay…I have to…go…somewhere."

Hermione watched sadly as he left the room in a rush.

"This is all my fault," muttered Harry angrily. "It's always my fault!"

"Harry, you can't put this on yourself, you had nothing to do with Kira," replied Hermione solemnly.

"But if it weren't for me Kira wouldn't have bothered him in the first place. If it weren't for me, Kira wouldn't have done this to him!"

"Harry, don't be stupid! Do you think that he…that we hung around you this long and didn't know the risks? It is not your fault; it's Voldemort's! Harry! Don't you see that? Voldemort is doing this to us, to you, to me, and to Ron. It has nothing to do with you, except you have to stop him," replied Hermione.

"What if I can't?" asked Harry faintly, voicing the thought that had been haunting him the whole year. This was the question that was always unasked but implied by everyone and everything around him.

"Of course you can," whispered Hermione, staring at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She threw her arms around his neck, "I know you can." She released him after a moment and stood beside him, gazing into the blank space of Dumbledore's office.

They didn't have to sit there too long, because Professor McGonagall returned with a briefcase and another couple stacks of paper in her right arm. She nodded curtly to them, dismissing them from the headmaster's office. They walked silently down the halls that were still quiet, but slowly filling with students that were starting to come back from Hogsmeade.

"What about Ron?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I think we should leave him alone for a while," replied Hermione gravely. Both Hermione and Harry remained quiet and thoughtful, and soon they realized they had been mindlessly walking around missing the common room several times. After finding their way back to the common room, Harry sat dejectedly next to the fireplace and Hermione sulkily placed herself on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest and thinking deeply.

"You two look especially cheery," noted a female voice from the corner. Harry turned to see Ginny Weasley writing on a piece of parchment on the back table by the staircases. Harry couldn't tell what she was doing, but it looked like she was doing homework. It didn't occur to him why she wasn't at Hogsmeade.

"Oh Ginny, I don't think…" started Harry wearily not really wanting to explain what was going on.

"You know what Harry, _I _don't think you should leave me out of this," retorted Ginny before he could refuse to tell her. She stared at him from her corner, He looked back at Hermione who gazed at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose," murmured Harry, motioning for her to join them. He wearily explained to her about the dream, Kira, and the next attack.

"Well we'll be ready then, I suppose," remarked Ginny coolly. Harry looked at her with an expression of shock.

"That's all you have to say?"

"There isn't much else to say, though I suppose Ron didn't take it well," she replied simply. Harry just shook his head, still in wonder about how she was handling the news.

"Don't worry about that, I'll deal with him," remarked Ginny standing up.

"You know where he is?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I do, I'm his sister. I live with him. He went somewhere to get away from everyone, a place where no one would think of looking for him."

"And that place is…" prompted Harry.

"The library of course," grinned Ginny leaving the Common Room.

Hermione and Harry stared at the door as she left, and spent the next few hours in reflective silence. Harry sat dreadfully, expecting the worst; something was not right. His scar tingled ever so slightly, like an itch he couldn't get rid of. He ran upstairs and got his Invisibility cloak and Marauders Map, neither of which he'd used all year. He sat next to Hermione, who peered over his shoulder.

"I solemnly swear I up to no good," murmured Harry glancing of the map that now lay before his eyes. He looked around for Ron and Ginny, they were moving rather quickly away from the Library. He looked around the map for any other people of importance.

"Harry look," gasped Hermione, pointing to a dot labeled Peter Pettigrew. This dot was scurrying across the empty Great Hall, and then stopped approximately where the teacher's chairs were. And what Harry saw after that, made his stomach turn but it wasn't something he didn't expect. Peter had stopped in front of a group of dots; all labeled with names of people Harry wished didn't exist. There must have been fifty Death Eaters gathered in the Great Hall: Kira Sideria, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle…but he didn't see their leader.

"Where is he?" muttered Harry, now scanning the map for their leader, but he didn't see the Dark Lord anywhere.

"I don't see him," murmured Hermione, going a little pale. While Harry was looking at the Great Hall, he didn't see Ginny and Ron running up towards the Gryffindor Tower. Then suddenly burst through the portrait, out of breath with a sense of urgency.

"Harry," gasped Ginny, holding her hand over her heart, "Bellatrix is planning to lead a full blown attack on the school."

Harry looked at her for a moment as if he didn't understand her, but then looked between the three of his friends carefully. He needed a plan, he needed help, and the students would be coming back from Hogsmeade now. What were they going to do? There was no Dumbledore, no Sirius, nobody here, they needed people, what they needed was the Order. Harry clutched the invisibility cloak in his fist tightly.

"Someone needs to tell McGonagall to keep the students from coming back to the school. She needs to clear out the building of all the other students too, if she can" Harry looked around at them hoping to find a volunteer.

"I'll do it," offered Ginny grudgingly, "but if I miss some real action, you'll regret it Harry Potter." Harry grinned at her wit and was thankful for her sacrifice.

"Here, take these," said Harry giving her the map and cloak "Don't get caught."

"Oh darn, and I was planning on it," retorted Ginny sarcastically before she disappeared under the cloak and out of the common room.

"What are we going to do Harry?" asked Ron in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know, have your wands ready though. I wish I could talk to someone that could help, maybe I should have gone," wondered Harry aloud.

"Harry," said Hermione. "What about the mirror Sirius gave you? Do you think that would work?"

"I completely forgot," exclaimed Harry running upstairs to get it and bringing it back down again.

"Sirius," he spoke clearly into the mirror, the mirror turned white and remained that way for a couple seconds, and then he saw Sirius's face appear with a look of concern.

"Is everything okay Harry?" he demanded.

"There are a bunch of Death Eaters at the school," Harry replied bluntly.

"Are you hurt? Have you see them? Is everyone okay? What about the students?" asked Sirius. He went a bit pale on the other end of the mirror. He turned from Harry a minute, addressing someone in the room he was in, "Yes well…I think it can wait a moment, there is something happening at Hogwarts…Don't talk to me like that…" Then the mirror was set down on Sirius's side. Harry sighed; he didn't have time for this. Finally Sirius came back on the other side of the mirror.

"We just got news from Minerva, we're on our way, stay right there, and please for heaven's sake don't do anything stupid Harry," pleaded Sirius, who then disappeared and was replaced by white which faded back into Harry's reflection.

"He doesn't even know where we are," stated Ron.

Harry tossed the mirror across the room. "That was no help at all! We can't just stay here!"

"Harry, calm down," pleaded Hermione, rushing over to pick up the mirror. "We might need this later, and we are safer right here. I'm sure it won't take them long to get here."

"We may be safer here, but what about everyone else Hermione? Are we going to leave them to the wrath of the Death Eaters? You of all people should know what that is like," remarked Harry coldly. Hermione looked at him, obviously hurt. Harry looked at the ground, embarrassed; his anger wasn't intended for her.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he apologized, "I didn't mean that…"

He never got a chance to finish his apology, because at that moment the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a dozen Death Eaters. Hermione gasped, Ron let out a strangled cry, and Harry's heart sank. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid, being cornered. The Death Eaters were being led by Bellatrix, and from what he could tell they were the twelve people who wanted Harry dead the most, because they couldn't have looked happier to be there.

"Now Potter, if you all come with us now, there will be no reason for us to hurt any of your little friends," said Bellatrix grinning, obviously hoping he would object.

"Stupefy," bellowed Ron from behind Harry, but the hex didn't hit Bellatrix; it hit Nott who was standing behind her to the left. He fell back as the curse hit his left shoulder. Harry wasn't expecting that in the least, he wasn't really planning on anything yet; at least Ron knew what he wanted. Then Harry realized whom Ron was aiming for. Kira stood shrewdly behind Bellatrix, cornered in by four other Death Eaters.

"I was hoping that was what you'd pick," grinned Bellatrix, and she threw her first curse. Harry didn't really hear it; he was already planning a shield. But as the shield drew up around him, he realized the attack wasn't aimed at him and Ron fell to the ground next to him. Ron grimaced in pain but Harry realized it wasn't serious; Bellatrix was just teasing them.

"Incendio," spoke Hermione a bit warily from Harry's right. Her spell also missed Bellatrix but instead hit McNair on Bellatrix's right. The sleeve of his black robes caught on fire, but the spell wasn't strong enough to do any real damage and he quickly doused the flames. Harry looked around the room, wishing they had more resources. Hermione and Ron were scared, so their spells were going to be weak. They realized the odds they were up against, three against twelve full-fledged wizards. Not to mention neither of them were hitting Harry's main target. Someone had to stop Bellatrix.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry angrily at Bellatrix. This spell hit her directly and she fell back, dropping her wand. Harry sighed with relief, but looked between his two friends warily. The battle had really begun, and he wasn't sure they were ready.


	16. Madness and Hate

**Madness and Hate**

After Harry knocked Bellatrix's wand out of her hand, Lucius had endured enough.

"What _are _we waiting for?" he asked crisply, he then murmured something with a grin on his face. Thick black smoke emitted from his wand, and soon the room was full of smoke. Harry couldn't see more then his own hand in front of his face, and he couldn't imagine how that helped the Death Eaters any. He wasn't sure whether he should cast a spell or not, if he did, he might hit someone unsuspecting, but if he missed then they would hear him and know where he was. For all he knew he could be surrounded by people now. He crept towards the staircase, trying to get above the fog, and backed into someone.

"You fool of a boy," cried Bellatrix, "Lucius, you are an idiot, I can't see a thing in this smoke, and if someone breaks my wand, there will be hell to pay."

Harry grinned, she didn't have her wand, now was his chance. "Petrificus totalus," he bellowed, and she went completely rigid. Harry didn't realize the consequence of hexing her though, because a well-placed spell came flying right at his chest and he got flown back into a wall. Luckily, he was closer to the wall, than he thought otherwise it would have been more painful. Harry gritted his teeth painfully as she stood up shaking slightly, the hex was powerful, but not hindering at least. After that, the whole place seemed to come alive somewhere in the smoke.

"Get your bloody hands off me," yelled Ron following that there was a grunt.

"Conjunctivitis," screamed Hermione from the opposite direction as Ron, after that Harry heard cursing from a male victim, and then Hermione shrieking.

"Get off of me! Harry help!"

Harry shook back to life, he had been just sitting there listening frozen to the wall. He didn't know how he was going to find anyone in this smoke, but as he wandered through it, he noticed it was starting to slowly thin away.

"Hermione," he called through the smoke, this time making sure he had a shield up, before calling. This time there was a muffled scream, and it seemed to Harry to be heading away from him.

"Ron?" he called this time, trying to find help, anyone on his side. As he noticed now though, the Death Eaters had become deadly silent again. They were stalking the two boys like prey. Harry was now thankful that Ron had the sense to keep silent but what about Hermione? Harry felt a lump in a throat, he had a distinct feeling he was surrounded now. He actually was sure he could see figures in the smoke. Where was Ron? Did he leave to get Hermione? Harry felt very alone, with all these Death Eaters closing in on him. He saw a small gap and hoped they couldn't see him; Harry tried to make a break for it. Two pairs of arms held him back throwing him to the ground. Now the group was so close, he started to recognize faces, Crabbe, Lucius, Nott.

"Imperio," muttered a cool female voice directly behind him. Harry felt very relaxed, all his muscles seem to loose their tenseness.

"Get up Potter," ordered the same female voice. Harry didn't feel any reason not to so he got up from the ground.

"We are going to see the Dark Lord now, so you follow us," she whispered in his ear cruelly like she enjoyed being in charge.

Now the dream, to Harry didn't seem too pleasant, he didn't want to see Voldemort, he didn't want to follow them. _It would just be easier to go with them though; you'll have to meet him anyway. _Harry tensed up again. _You're walking right into a trap, fight them, they're leading you into a trap… I don't want to go. I don't want to go, no, no, I won't go. I'm not going to follow you. _

"Move it Potter," yelled the voice from behind him, she was beginning to feel the strain on her wand.

"No!" yelled Harry, breaking the curse, but falling down on his knees again.

"You idiot," yelled Lucius dejectedly, at the woman behind Harry. "Who put you in charge anyway? It is not _you_ that is assigned to take him. You are a stupid, incompetent, and worthless girl. Everyone knows Potter can break an Imperious Curse."

"I'm sorry," muttered the girl apologetically. Harry recognized her voice, but didn't have time to think about it, because now he found himself under the Cruciatus Curse, and he doubled over on the ground in pain. He tried to fight this one too, but it was so much harder. His scar was igniting in pain, and he felt every muscle tense up, he gritted his teeth trying to get his mind to disobey the curse. It was too much though, the pain seemed to numb every part of him, his mind could think of nothing but the pain. It seemed like hours of torture, when it really only lasted a few minutes.

"Are you quite ready now Potter?" asked Lucius impatiently from above him. Harry just shook, not really wanting to answer the question, he didn't want to go, but he didn't want to go back in the curse again.

"He's ready," remarked Lucius, motioning for two Death Eaters to take him by the arms and drag him. Harry felt so weak, he couldn't see Voldemort like this, he would be killed instantly. He couldn't save the wizarding world.

Ron crouched behind the couch, praying he wouldn't be seen. He wasn't stupid enough to launch attack on them after they had taken Hermione, he had wished to follow McNair out when he had taken her; but he didn't want to be caught either. It had taken everything he had not to choke Kira to death while she held Harry in the Imperious Curse. He hardly breathed as they now carried Harry out. As the Fat Lady closed behind them, Ron waited wanting them to get a head start so he would be caught. He wasn't that patient though, if they got to Voldemort before Harry had time to recover, they were all fated to disaster. He looked over at Bellatrix who still seemed stiff as a board, and snuck of the common room. Ron's heart was pounding hard against his chest, so many questions and now he was all alone. He'd give anything to have Hermione, Ginny, or anyone with him. They were all alone, Hermione and Harry captured, and probably Ginny too. _If the order doesn't get back soon we are all done for._ Ron waited for the Death Eaters to turn the corner, and ran swiftly after them, he had no idea where they were going yet. He had to follow them quietly and out of sight, he was their last hope, or so he thought.

Ginny ran through the corridors from Dumbledore's office to follow Harry. McGonagall had held her in the office too long, she wasn't sure if she was going to catch up with the Death Eaters before they got to where they were going. She fumbled with the Marauders map, and tried at the same time to keep the invisibility cloak on while she ran, it was trickier than it sounded. She reached the first flight of stairs up; she tripped over the cloak, and was so tempted to discard it. By the time she had gotten to the third floor she did discard it next to the Charms classroom, hopefully they could pick it up later, if not it wasn't worth it. She wasn't going fast enough. Her eyes scanned for other names on the map. Ron seemed to be in hot pursuit of Harry and the Death Eaters, and luckily was not being followed. Hermione was tangling with McNair down on the fifth floor; the Death Eaters were on the opposite hallway on the fifth floor, still descending on the staircases opposite of Ginny. She wasn't sure whether she should help her friend or not, but quickly decided Harry was more important right now. She made a quick decision and after bolting up to the fourth floor, she cut across the hallways hoping to reach the other flight of stairs. She fell a little behind Ron and Harry now, but didn't stop her resolve; she was getting closer, and would make it in time. She had to. Ginny looked at the map seriously, and still could not see where they were going; the Dark Lord was nowhere in sight. Which of course was good news to Ginny's eyes. She now followed behind Harry and Ron down the stairs quicker then ever.

Hermione looked down upon McNair breathlessly, her wand pointed right at his head. She had already bound him in ropes, but she needed to know what they were doing.

"Nothing is stopping me from cursing you until you wither away into nothing. Now tell me what your plan is," she demanded, her hair was frizzy from her struggle with him giving her a more maddening look.

"What makes you think I'll even tell you anything," he growled back, laughing at her from the stone floor.

"Because I know that you enjoy living better than you enjoy serving Voldemort," she said bravely, her eyes flashing with passion. "Tell me now or the next words you speak will be much more painful."

He looked at her considering her threat, he said nothing but just stared at her now.

"I don't have time for this!" she shrieked impatiently. She considered him a minute now, and knew she couldn't kill him, but hoped that he would think so.

"Opressius" she said, and he looked at her panicked. He really didn't expect her to do anything but threaten him. She kept the spell light, so he could tell her and then she would release the spell. He looked at her calmly and first and smiled, but as the seconds ticked by, she could tell he was starting to panic. As the weight of the spell pressed upon his chest, he swallowed a lump in is throat and looked her pitifully. Hermione would not budge; she forced the hex harder on him. McNair started to choke a little and clutched his chest with agony. Hermione noticed, his face turned from red, to purple. He was starting to lose air; she was about to lift the curse a little when he finally choked.

"He wants us to take Potter to the Great Hall and wait for him there, he won't be here until night fall though. He's going to battle the Potter boy and we were supposed to kill the rest," he had sputtered out the rest of his sentence, and looked at her painfully, clutching his neck as if to force air into his lungs.

"He, you mean Voldemort?" she asked him sharply, her wand still lightly adding pressure to his chest. He just nodded, wincing now as the pressure became tighter.

"Solotu" she said rushed as she took off leaving him there. He gasped in relief as the weight was taken off of him. She looked out the window, the sun was nearly set, and Voldemort would be here any minute. She tore off down the set of stairs Ginny had originally taken. She didn't think she was going to make it time._ Please Sirius; please be here, Harry needs you_.

Ginny collided with Ron, in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" Ginny mouthed. Ron shrugged, Ginny moved to the edge of the closed door hoping to peer around the side. She placed her hands on the edge, and pulled her red hair back so it wouldn't give her away. She peered cautiously around the corner, and saw around fifty Death Eaters or so, but no Harry. She whirled around to Ron and shook her head. She was planning to take another look when a red and white fox came bounding up to them. Ginny looked at it quite confused, but Ron smiled broadly. The fox crept past them into the Great Hall, Ginny's eyes followed, the fox stuck to the corners, seemingly to keep out of sight. Ginny's eyes scanned the large hall, looking for any signs of Harry, he seemed to be surrounded the Death Eaters.

"Ginny…" Ron started. Ginny turned around, and gasped horrified. Death Eaters were coming towards the Great Hall from all directions, surrounding Ginny and Ron, either forcing them to fight or flee into the Great Hall. Ginny considered the matter quickly, there were at least twenty dementors, too many for her and Ron to vanquish; although once they were in the Great Hall, they could become exposed the Death Eaters. She heard Ron curse under his breath, she grabbed his arm, and they tried their best to sneak into the Great Hall. Ginny wished desperately now she had not discarded the Invisibility cloak. She and Ron snuck over the corner, helping to be hidden by the shadows of the setting sun. So far they had done this without being seen but they were bound to be caught sooner of later; Ginny hoped it was later. How long was it going to take for the Order to get there?

Harry felt a little better now; not having to walk down the seven stories gave him some energy back, though Crabbe and Goyle gripped his arms painfully. They hadn't taken his wand like he had expected then again, from what he heard he was going to have to battle Voldemort, but Voldemort never fought fair. Now the Death Eaters were surrounding him, taunting him, but he didn't listen. He hardly cared, he was trying to focus through his fear, wondering what spells to use if they did let him keep his wand. Focusing on the anger he had if they took away his wand. Scenes of Hermione under the Cruciatus curse, his friends at the department of mysteries, Cedric Diggory dying, Wormtail framing Sirius, Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron lying on a large chessboard, and then Harry heard his mom, screaming and saw a green light. Harry looked up warily and saw Dementors starting to enter the Great Hall.

"No! Not now!" yelled Lucius, backing them out of the hall with his wand. Then something in the corner caught his eyes, and he grinned wickedly.

"Look what we have here Potter, let him go I want him to see this," muttered Lucius grinning coldly beckoning Harry. He only had to stride a few weary steps to see Ginny kneeling down, looking at Lucius bound and determined. Ron sat behind her looking disgusted. This was exactly what Harry had wanted to avoid, his friends getting caught. Lucius noticed the pain upon Harry's face as he saw them.

"Why Potter, I thought you'd be happy to see them. Since they'll be the only people who'll care when you're dead."

"If they live to see him die," remarked a colder voice from the door. Instead of sending a chill down Harry's spine, he felt the heat of anger over come him.

"Your battle isn't with them," snarled Harry, turning around to face him.

"No, my battle is with you, but what an incentive for you if I kill your friends first. I like a duel with passion."

Harry just glared at him, with a loss for words. Hatred overcame him; Harry had never hated anyone so much like he hated Voldemort right now. It was enough that he was going to take his life, but to take his friend's lives right in front of him was malevolence. It was Voldemort that hurt Hermione, Ron, and Ginny; it was him who had imprisoned Sirius. If it weren't for him, his parents wouldn't be dead. Harry wanted nothing more than to kill him right now.

"Don't worry, they can fight if they want, but something tells me their bravery won't last long. Not to mention, against fifty Death Eaters, it will be a more painful death then they could ever imagine. I should claim a prize though for being so benevolent, and I think I will take our foxy lady over here." Harry hadn't a clue to what he was talking about. Voldemort pointed his wand to a fox across the hall that Harry hadn't noticed. As the blue strip from his wand hit the fox, it transformed like Wormtail did all those years ago. The fox was Hermione, Harry gaped, and his heart fell in his chest. He was going to take Hermione.

"It seems to me that this witch was far more clever then most of my Death Eaters," reasoned Voldemort glaring coldly at them, "She would be a fair addition to my side, if she didn't care so much for you." He paused a moment thoughtfully, "I guess I will just have be rid of her then. Avada Kedavra"

Harry thought quicker, and shouted instantaneously, "Protego!" Luckily Harry was standing closer and his shield protected her before the killing curse got there, but just seconds before. Hermione had closed her eyes and waited for contact, but when none came she opened her eyes and placed her hands over her mouth. As soon as Harry saw she was okay, he didn't waste a minute. Apparently neither did Ginny, whom had bravely, or foolishly, flung a hex into the group of Death Eaters. Ron followed, Harry could only imagine the battle ensuing behind him, and he did not wish to see the outcome. His three friends pitted against fifty Death Eaters--they were as good as dead. But Harry knew what he had to do, and he had other intentions.

"Rivarious," he bellowed, making a slash with his wand across Voldemort's throat. It had appeared to work, but Voldemort just laughed.

"You foolish boy, do you not think I am stronger than that? Your innocent hexes won't hold me for long," he remarked snidely, grinning at his own wit, confident that he could not fail. Harry was horrified, and he felt most of his confidence drain. This was a battle that was bound to kill him and his closest friends. All he had worked for, all of this was for nothing, except the end of the wizarding world.

"My curses aren't so innocent," yelled a voice behind Voldemort. Relief swelled through Harry; they weren't alone. The Order had finally arrived; it was Sirius, Harry hadn't been happier to see him in his entire life. Then a chill ran through him. Sirius wouldn't defeat Voldemort, surely he knew that, the prophecy foretold that only Harry could kill him. Sirius was just buying him more time, if he didn't get killed in the process.

A couple dozen Order members rushed past them into the horde of Death Eaters. Harry prayed his friends were still alive; hopefully they could remain safe. Now near the door stood Harry, Voldemort, and Sirius. _Where is Dumbledore?_ Harry looked around everywhere wildly, but he was nowhere in sight. Voldemort would not be afraid of all of them together, but Dumbledore was another story. _If only he were here._


	17. Honesty and the Truth

**Chapter 17**

Voldemort surveyed the room carefully like he was studying a logic problem. He smiled and shook his head slowly. His grin was malevolent and made Harry want to hurt him even more.

"Is this what Dumbledore sends? Two dozen men to fight fifty of my finest?" He paused and now looked over Sirius, "and this…this is almost insulting, sending a scoundrel to fight in his stead."

Harry raised his wand and was about to do something he might have regretted if Dumbledore had not walked in at that moment. Almost in awe and respect, Harry lowered his wand. Voldemort did not. Harry winced as the spell hit him, but he'd been preparing for the wrong spell. Harry felt very warm, comfortable, and relaxed, as if he wouldn't mind being here for a long time. Then he heard Voldemort's voice.

_Give up, Harry, surrender to me, you know it's useless to keep fighting. Everyone is going to die. You are going to die._

Harry tried to fight the voice, to force it out of his head, but he was getting weaker, and Voldemort's curse was much stronger than Kira's. Somehow he knew he couldn't fight this one, because the words seemed so real, so true. He knew Voldemort was right, he couldn't fight something he knew to be true. Harry fell to his knees.

_That's right Harry, surrender to me. Let me kill you now. _

Harry's head fell to the floor, cupped in his own hands, in defeat. As soon as his head fell the spell was released, he still lay there expecting the worst, not wanting to look up. He didn't want to see the destruction, he was afraid to look around and see his friends being killed.

"Harry! Harry!" yelled Sirius desperately, falling to his knees beside him. "Harry, look at me!"

Harry raised his head to meet Sirius's eyes. His godfather released a sigh of relief, wiping his brow.

"C'mon Harry," he said, trying to pick him up.

"No Sirius, what's the point, we are all going to die," replied Harry looking down dejected, Voldemort's words still ringing in his ears.

"Harry, look at me," commanded Sirius, waiting until his eyes met Harry's. "You can't give up like that. What about Lily's sacrifice? What about James? What about Cedric? Remember what Voldemort did to Hermione and me? Are you going to give up when all of us need you? Don't give up on all the people that sacrificed to save you so you could get here."

Harry nodded, remembering the anger he once had, overcoming his despair.

"All right, c'mon," said Sirius, pulling him up off the ground. Harry started back over to Voldemort. "No, Harry, this way," called Sirius pulling him towards the Death Eater battle behind him.

"But the prophecy, Sirius…" murmured Harry.

"Dumbledore is handling him. Remember, he doesn't know the end of the prophecy," Sirius told him as if he were a small child. Harry nodded, and Sirius ran into the line of firing wands and spells. Harry stood still for a minute surveying the battle, looking for his friends. Kira and Ron were going at it. Ron looked angry, and Harry prayed he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Ginny seemed to be taking on either Crabbe or Goyle, Harry couldn't tell, but she was doing a marvelous job. _Hermione!_ Harry panicked when he didn't see her, but when he did finally find her, he wasn't much comforted. A tall Death Eater had backed her into the corner, he didn't cast any spells, but her wand was on the ground a few feet away. Harry rushed over grabbing her wand. The Death Eater hadn't seen him but a look of horror crossed Hermione's face.

"Rivarious!" shouted Harry making a large slash in the back of the Death Eater's robes. Blood started to darken the already black cloth.

"Harry, no," gasped Hermione, looking quite horrified.

The Death Eater turned towards Harry and muttered in a silky voice, "Don't you have other people to cut up, Mr. Potter?" Harry eyes widened. It was Professor Snape.

"Harry I'm fine," assured Hermione, smiling at him weakly. He grinned back stupidly. He looked back at Professor Snape, not really sure whether to trust him or not. Hermione's voice somewhere in the back of his head reminded him, "_Dumbledore trusts him, Harry._ " He tossed Hermione her wand before running off.

"Be careful, Harry," she called after him.

Back in the thick of the battle, Ginny had either Crabbe or Goyle on the ground yelping in pain and was now working on another Death Eater. Ron however was still struggling with Kira so Harry rushed over to help. As he arrived, Harry could see Ron's robes were torn and bloodstains were all over, including his head. He also had purple lumps on his left hand. Kira still looked amazing even though her hair was out of place and she was quite winded, her breathing shallow. Her were also singed in many places. She definitely seemed to have gotten the best of Ron thus far.

"Look who has come to help, the famous Harry Potter," snarled Kira. Harry was in no mood for small talk with her of all people.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry, and a jet of red light hit her hard. Ron followed suit with the same spell. She fell back, stunned. Harry cast one last spell for good measure; her head hit the wall hard, and she slumped against the wall. Ron looked at her sadly for a minute, looking as if he was going to go help her.

"C'mon," said Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder and leading him away from Kira. As he turned he saw Dementors flooding the Great Hall. There were a few Order members trying to push them back, but many were still tied up with the Death Eaters. Harry was pretty sure that they couldn't defeat that many Dementors on their own. He ran over to help, trying to think of a happy memory.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry, but without a happy thought nothing came out of his wand. Nothing good would come to him, and then he heard the screaming, his mom pleading. Harry felt faint, and could no long hold on to consciousness. He fell back onto the floor, his arms supporting his fall only momentarily; his head still hit the floor hard with a crack.

Harry woke up and didn't even have open his eyes to know where he was, he had been in a bed like this too many times to count, way more than any other student at Hogwarts. He sighed and slowly opened his eyes, expecting bright sun, but the sun had just risen and hadn't filled the windows yet. He sat up slowly, and about every bone in his body seemed to pop or shift, his muscles still tense. He expected Madam Pomfrey to be fussing over him any second but as he examined the room, there was no one else there, not anybody. Surely he wasn't the only one injured from the battle. _The battle! What had happened? Is everyone okay? Hermione? Sirius? Ron? Ginny? They aren't in here so they must be okay; unless they didn't make it to the hospital room. _Harry involuntarily shuddered at the thought. The doors opened in the hospital wing and a weary figure stumbled in. He straightened up when he saw Harry and smiled weakly.

"Hello, Harry, should've been expecting to see you here," said Lupin smiling.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry. Lupin sat on the bed next to Harry's.

Lupin sighed before answering, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Every time they met, Lupin seemed to look older and older. Harry could hardly see the young man that was in him somewhere. Harry wondered if the same thing would happen to him if Voldemort didn't kill him.

"It was a full moon last night."

Harry looked at him curiously and then the thought came to him instantly. He could hear Hermione's voice echoing in his head.

"_We have another month yet…"_

"How could we have been so stupid!" cried Harry, becoming angry more at himself than anyone else. Lupin just looked at him, a surprised glance coming over his weary face.

"My dream," Harry explained. "Voldemort said the attack would be the next full moon, when Hermione looked it was a month because from this morning that would have been the next full moon. But if it was exactly a month away that meant the next full moon was last night." He paused and another thought dawned on him as he looked at Lupin, "He must have meant to keep you out of the battle…a night only a werewolf could love."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Harry," said Lupin in response, his gray eyes seeming to read Harry's thoughts.

"I can't afford to make mistakes, I can't afford to lose. Everyone is counting on me, and I can't even come close to their standards. Every time I see him I lose hope, I can't do it, I'm not good enough, I may never be. All my work will always be for nothing, he's always going to surpass me. What chance does a sixteen-year-old wizard have against a wizarding Lord? " Harry felt tears of frustration forming in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away.

"Harry…" started Lupin slowly, looking at him with pained eyes still seeming to read him, "you are sixteen years old, you have done more things than most men will ever do in their entire lives. You gave us time; you prevented the Dark Lord from coming back for four years. You saved the school from his memory; Ginny owes you her life. You risked your life to allow Cedric's parents to have closure. Last year you bravely faced him wizard to wizard. Tonight, Hermione owes you her life. You have saved people, Harry, and in the end you will save the world." Lupin paused taking a breath and swallowing. "Remember Harry, even if you don't believe, your parents believed in you first. James and Lily gave their lives because they believed in your life. Everyone that is here now, the Order, we're here because we believe in you. No one is throwing in the towel here Harry. You can do it, I'm sure of it."

"And like hell Voldemort is taking you away from me now," came Sirius's voice. Harry saw him leaning against the wall, also looking very ragged.

Lupin smiled, "I don't think we could live with ourselves if we let the last piece of James and Lily get away from us." He looked up and Sirius for agreement.

"No kidding, and James would hold a grudge forever! If we let Voldemort get a hold of you, he would come back from the grave to wring our necks." Sirius rubbed his neck at the thought. Harry grinned, thinking of his dad throttling his two best friends.

"I'm too old to take on a ghost, Harry," remarked Sirius plainly as if he weren't talking about the dead coming back to life.

"Even though the task still lies with you Harry, there is no way you'll be doing it alone," finished Lupin thoughtfully, still grinning. Harry looked between them gratefully, if he couldn't have his dad, he was glad to have his two best friends.

"We better let Moony sleep, he had a late night last night," remarked Sirius seriously. "We have to get you packed anyhow, and sneak you out of here before Madam Pomfrey finds out."

"Too late, Sirius Black. It was bad enough to have you sneaking in and out of here as a student, but you will not be helping my patients escape as a teacher, now shoo!" Sirius grinned guiltily back at Harry and promised to come back later. Harry turned to Lupin, who was already asleep, and let Madam Pomfrey fuss over him; he was feeling much better already.

A day and a half later, Harry was drawn from his sleep as the Hogwarts Express slowed down. He opened his eyes a little and saw Hermione and Ron bickering quietly on the other side of the car. Harry turned away from them and watched the train station come into view, leaving countryside scenery behind. The train pulled in quickly to the station, and Harry wished once again he could remain right there for the next week. He was pretty sure he could manage for only a week. Dumbledore had given the students a week off so that he and the staff could fix the damage done the Great Hall and make sure the risk of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts was gone. That meant Harry had to return to Privet Drive, just because the risk of Voldemort was so great, and he was safest there. He kept reminding himself it was only a week but that though alone didn't encourage him to get off the train.

"Come on Harry, It's only a week," said Hermione, looking back at him from the car door. Harry sighed and got up, that was easy for her to say since she wasn't going back to Privet Drive with the Dursley's. She hadn't really spoken to him since the battle in the Great Hall, and he desperately wished she would. So when they got of the train and she pulled him aside, he was very grateful.

"Harry…" She started blushing furiously and stared at the ground, seeming to be at a loss for words.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been more help the other night, and you had to save me again. I mean, thank you so much, I owe you my life. I just wish I could do more." She paused a moment wringing her hands restlessly, and Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything. Luckily for him she wasn't done. "Harry do you remember that night when I had that dream and…"

"Yeah," said Harry so she wouldn't have to finish.

"I dreamed that he…that Voldemort was going to kill you and it was all my fault. I was just so helpless and I couldn't do anything, I sold you out because the pain, that curse…it hurt so bad…" She trailed off tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you would never do that," replied Harry earnestly, trying to catch her eyes. She finally looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She brushed it away and looked back at the ground.

"Hermione, you are the greatest witch I know, you have taught or re-taught me half of everything I know. You got me through the trapdoor first year, solved the riddle of the Chamber of Secrets, helped me save Sirius, helped me through the Tri-Wizard tournament, helped us escape Umbridge last year, and this year you learned how to become an Animagus all for me. If anything I owe you."

It was something that Harry had known all along, something he had kept quiet the whole year, and something he had denied but had always known to be true. Hermione had been there every year, every peril, and he couldn't have been more grateful. Somehow saying it in words made it all the more real. As she turned her gaze up at him again, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Tears now streamed down her face, but she smiled. She brushed away her tears and flung her arms around his neck, this time giving him a real kiss. Harry tingled, getting the same feeling he got that night so long ago. Ron clapped sarcastically somewhere behind them.

"It's darn well about time. I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you both," remarked Ron as he came up to them. Hermione blushed, pulling away, and Harry grinned stupidly at his friend. As they walked over to the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Sirius dressed up like Professor Blanchet, Harry noticed as Lupin slipped Sirius a few Galleons. He looked up at Sirius and sighed.

"It's not like we bet on you," responded Sirius guiltily, "it was mostly on her." Mrs. Weasley looked at them disapprovingly. Harry shook his head; Sirius clasped his hand and embraced him. Lupin shook his hand, looking like he was containing the urge to hug him as well.

"It's just a week, Harry," he said reassuringly. Harry nodded; it was much harder than it seemed to all of them. Mrs. Weasley attempted to flatten his hair and hugged him tightly. He waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione a little carelessly. Ron waved back, Hermione smiled warmly. He turned to face the next week with a disapproving Dursley family, knowing that his adventure was Voldemort was over--at least for this school year.


End file.
